Life On A Movie Set
by Yuna Yami Mouto
Summary: Fugaku is a professional and famous actor, known far and wide for his stoic and cold nature. So how did this upstart manage to drag out his emotions with a smile and laughing sky blue eyes?
1. Chapter 1

**Life On A Movie Set**

 **Summary: Fugaku is a professional and famous actor, known far and wide for his stoic and cold nature. So how did this upstart manage to drag out his emotions with a smile and laughing sky blue eyes?**

Fugaku grunted at his manager, Ink Sai, as they entered the movie set. The younger man had kept talking nonstop since they left the older one's car, all about his new costars and the production behind the new movie he will be starring in. It's useful information, but the actor would really prefer some peace and quiet before he needs to meet said cast and crew.

Uchiha Fugaku has been an actor since he was three years old. His first role was of a genius kid who helped some cops solve the case of a serial killer that's killed who knows how many people in two years time. It got him an Oscar right away as the best child actor and his career has been going up and up ever since. When he was six, he got a second Oscar for the role of a remake of some old movie. By ten, he has starred in more than fifty movies, all great hits with sold out premieres all around the world. When he hit puberty at seventeen and grew taller and more handsome than most of his costars, making him popular more among women than men and boys as they started fawning over his body. His manager at the time had demanded he start working out to get an even better body build and by the time he reached twenty, he was at the top of ten different 100 Hottest Celebrities lists all over the globe. When he hit twenty five, he got three more Oscars, one for acting, one as the best male actor and one as the most popular and successful actor of the year. At thirty, he had visited over twenty different countries in Europe, Asia and both Americas. And now, at thirty three, some directors were asking if they could make a movie of his life as one of the people who have left a great big mark on the movie industry and in show business.

Of course, in the meantime, Fugaku had a life off set, too. He got married to the beautiful fashion model, Asakura Mikoto. She was lovely. They met as teenagers and they fell in love almost right away. They barely dated for two months before they slept together and made a kid. Not wanting her to get an abortion and thinking this was a start of a new life as a father, Fugaku asked her to marry him and Mikoto agreed. Their wedding was considered to be the wedding of the century and they were really happy on that day. But Mikoto's attitude started changing when she started gaining weight and losing her figure as their child grew within her. She endangered both their lives by eating far less than she should until she passed out one day. The doctors at the hospital then gave her a strict diet she must follow and Itachi was born a few months later. In Fugaku's eyes, he was perfect. In Mikoto's, well ... All she saw was a new model. And it was true. As Itachi grew up, it became clear their own good looks were going to be far exceeded by their son. Fugaku felt proud about it while Mikoto seemed to be threatened. After all, if Itachi were ever to become a model, there was a good chance he'd take her place as the most sought after model in the world. At eight, he was already considered to be _very_ handsome. Mikoto turned cold towards her son when it was one day mentioned he was considered more beautiful than his own mother and such an attitude only got worse when Mikoto fell pregnant again when Itachi was nine.

Sasuke had not been planed. Despite Fugaku and Itachi falling in love with the now youngest Uchiha, Mikoto couldn't seem to stand looking at the child. She had had to give up the role of the leading model and countless other jobs when she got pregnant, causing younger models to take up said jobs and reducing the woman's popularity. She came to loath the poor boy and left him for Itachi, who was nine at the time, to look after his baby brother. At least this brought the brothers incredibly closer and Fugaku found it hard to believe those two will ever fight in their lives. Two years after Sasuke was born, Mikoto grew so cold towards them all and so distant that Itachi stopped addressing her as mother and Sasuke followed in his big brother's footsteps, more because he didn't know than because he was sick of the treatment. In a matter of a week, they got divorced and reporters and paparazzi started hunting them for a story.

Those leeches followed them around for a year while Mikoto fled Japan and moved to America, not even bothering to call every once in a while to see if her two sons were alive. Sasuke, not having even really known her, actually forgot all about her and Itachi ignored her existence altogether. Fugaku figured that was what she deserved for being such a shitty mother but he sometimes wished she could have been a better mother and that his sons now had a second parent. He wasn't exactly the best model for his kids, since he was naturally distant and rather seemingly cold towards others. His sons were taking on such an approach to the world as well and that was a bit troublesome, as his finance manager would say. But still, his sons seem to be turning out quite fine. They were both a lot smarter than he was. Itachi's IQ couldn't even be measured anymore and Sasuke seemed to be following in his big brother's footsteps, a young genius. Fugaku swears he has no idea where Itachi gets his intellect from. Sure, all the Uchiha had always been smart but no one was quite as smart as Itachi. And none of them had ever been as stubborn as Sasuke. That at least ought to give them an advantage over other kids in the world. Itachi, with his smarts, was bound to make a career out of anything he choses and he'll be great at it. Sasuke, although not as quick a study as Itachi, was stubborn enough to keep at it until he got it and he was not slow either.

They were both wonderful boys and Fugaku loved them more than life itself. He had actually tried announcing that he'll quit acting so that he could raise them but Itachi had stopped him, telling the media it was a new film he'd been working on. Thank kami he actually got the offer for this movie a few weeks later, because it would have been revealed as a clear lie otherwise. After all, all of his films were hits and there was no way the public could forget about it or just not conveniently be able to find it.

The reason behind Itachi's stunt? Well, the little wonder kid was more perceptive than anyone had given him credit for. He and Sasuke had realized Fugaku was planning to quit the movie industry in order to raise them and Sasuke feared he was the reason their father was giving up something he loved doing because he had to care for Sasuke. The boy had been getting more and more distressed so Itachi had taken things into his own hands and had had Sai find someone who at least _planned_ on making a movie similar to their situation. Sai, bless him, was a friend with a director and made arrangements with an author and, just like that, at the simply request of a little boy, a whole new production was working on making a movie from scratch.

And now, four years later, he had to go through with the movie that his eleven year old son had initiated. Fugaku feared for anyone who ever dared cross Itachi. The boy could plan ahead for years at a time, in a matter of a few seconds. It was scary. Madara, his older brother, absolutely loved his 'little business weasel', as he'd taken to calling Itachi after the boy had pulled this stunt. Madara had taken his older son under his own wing and offered him the position of COO. Itachi was currently the youngest corporation officer in the world. Really, Fugaku was a bit afraid of his mind sometimes.

"You're not even listening to me, are you, Fugaku-san?" That snapped the brunet out of his thoughts and he looked towards his manager. Sai just sighed and shook his head. "As you are now actually paying attention, I will talk to you about the other two lead actors. Haruno Sakura, age 25, is going to act the girl your character falls in love with. She already has an Oscar, so e are hoping for a certain level of professionalism from her although she has a reputation of being, um, how do I put this?"

"A butch? A slut?" Fugaku suggested and Sai shrugged uneasily. The actor groaned and resisted the urge to bury his head in his hands. That would be highly unprofessional of him and very un-Uchiha-like.

"Your other costar, though, has a much better reputation in that regard, although he is an uprising actor."

"An amateur in a major role?" The Uchiha asked, raising a skeptical brow. "What were they thinking?"

"He was actually recommended, so you should at least give him the benefit of a doubt. His name is Namikaze Minato, age 21, a single father to a son, once upon s time a best seller writer and now an aspiring actor. He's played in two other movies and a theater production, so I wouldn't really call him an amateur, more like a newbie. Here's the interesting bit: he's the one who refined most of the rough sketch of the story. But then his young wife died and he stopped writing, doing random, 'ordinary' jobs here and there to make a living for his son and himself, along with a teenager about Itachi's age that he'd taken in as his own. You'll no doubt meet them both. Namikaze-san can't afford a babysitter most of the time and the teen works as Namikaze-san's personal assistant, presumably to pay off for living with the Namikazes."

"A single-parent who turns to acting for a safe and stable income? For a newcomer? This guy is either really gutsy or really stupid." The stern male commented with a scoff. Sai just smiled at him.

"Actually, he's a certified genius with three doctors diplomas and two magistrates. He just doesn't want to be saddled with jobs that would take away from the time with his son. Little Naruto-kun knows how to behave himself on sets so he's allowed to go where his father goes, much like Sasuke-kun and Itachi-kun have most of their lives. And sources say he's very lovable, so people are usually very happy to see him."

 _'This guy must be an eccentric if he doesn't do better jobs with three doctors diplomas.'_ Fugaku thought with a shake of his head. But he had to admire the man's dedication to his son. And it _was_ kind of ingenious to become an actor for a steady income. A single good movie could start off his career and even if it doesn't, every movie he does gives him lots and _lots_ of money for every week it is shown. The better the ratings, the better his salary. One movie with Uchiha Fugaku in it and this Namikaze bloke could be set for a few years without any worries. _'As expected of a genius. Maybe I'll bring Itachi and Sasuke along sometime to verify his supposed genius. One talk with Itachi usually shows just how much of a_ genius _they really are.'_

"Also, rumors say that Namikaze-san is _quite_ handsome. You might lose your usual spotlight around him." The black haired man teased and Fugaku snorted. The day that happened is the day a weasel falls in love with a shark! He wasn't sure why he thought of that but he kind of has a bad feeling he'll regret it later. That, or naming his first son after the furry creatures. One or the other.

He especially knew he'll grow to regret it when he and Sai finally entered the meeting room where they were gathering for these talks and he saw a young, blond man with deliciously tanned skin and the bluest eyes he'd ever seen waving sheepishly at him with a bright smile on his handsome features. Fugaku knew he spent far too long staring at the man and the man stared right back, but none of that registered in the Uchiha's brain. All he could really think was

1) That was one good looking guy.

2) I better look out for any sharks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life On A Movie Set**

 **Summary: Fugaku is a professional and famous actor, known far and wide for his stoic and cold nature. So how did this upstart manage to drag out his emotions with a smile and laughing sky blue eyes?**

Fugaku knew he kept staring at the blond, Namikaze Minato, for the rest of the meet and greet meeting only because a teen with silver hair and mismatched eyes kept glaring at him through the whole thing. The teen was pale and wore a surgeon's white mask over the lower half of his face, but he was of lithe, athletic build and about a head and a half shorter than his companion, but his one red and one black eye could be quite intimidating when he glared at you with them. They hid a scary intellect in their depth, much like Itachi's own black eyes and even Minato's.

Minato, in contrast to his younger 'protector', had very gentle blue eyes and soft features that were almost always set in a soft smile. They seemed to melt everyone's heart as soon as that face was turned towards them. Maybe it was his slightly naive appearance that had the kid so protective of him. Fugaku honestly wouldn't know, as he'd almost not even gotten a chance to speak with his co-actors, not that he actually _wanted_ to interact with the female lead.

Haruno Sakura, while beautiful and appearing gentle mannered, was the picture definition of a spoiled movie diva you'd see on the films. She was snobbish, rude, thought herself to be flawless and perfect - Fugaku couldn't _wait_ for her to actually meet Itachi and see the _closest_ to perfect a human could _possible_ get - and she truly was a slut. She actually tried to feel him up when they first met and spent the rest of the meeting pouting when he pushed her away. She hadn't dared to try it with Minato, what with his little guard dog glaring death at her after he saw the greeting Fugaku got. But she apparently really had talent to back up the praise and prestige she got, although not enough for her attitude. She also seemed to be rather ... hostile to the other actors, Minato especially. She played the girl who comes out of nowhere and whom Fugaku supposedly falls in love with because of her caring nature and because his kids lover her or something.

One of the said other actors, Hyuuga Hinata, seemed to sink into the ground with every word that came out of the woman's mouth while her cousin, Neji, only glared harder while slinking a protective arm around the shy girl. They were ten and thirteen respectively, child actors from a famous family of actors, the Hyuuga family. The Hyuugas have been in the film industry ever since the first day a camera arrived in Japan and at least two were magnificent actors with every generation of their rather big family. Fugaku was good friends with the fathers of these two, Hiashi and Hizashi respectively, and he had great hopes for them. They will be acting as his kids in this movie.

Another actress, although a lot longer in the industry than Sakura but not quite as famous because she had some dignity, honor, pride and self-respect, Sabaku Temari, got many ridiculing comments from Sakura for her humble style of dress and her wilder looking hair. Temari was playing Minato's older sister. It was through the 'siblings' that Fugaku's and Sakura's characters meet, as Temari is supposedly Sakura's best friend while Minato is Fugaku's best friend/best man/manager and his kids father in law and honorary uncle. It helped that both were blonds with bluish eyes, although Temari's hair was darker and her eyes were grayish-blue as opposed to Minato's startling sky blue.

Another person who the pink haired actress annoyed was said woman's - through some miracle - best friend, Yamanaka Ino, a world renowned costume designer. She first got noticed when she and her brother, Deidara, who was three years older than her, stopped a shooting because they thought that the wardrobe was all wrong for the decor they were using. Deidara's current boyfriend, Akasuna Sasori, had not agreed. An argument ensued between the two men until they came to a compromise and made the best wardrobe-scenery balance to be ever seen on the big screen. Sasori kept calling them up after that for every movie and Deidara and Ino started getting their own fame. Deidara worked with Sasori on the decor now while Ino had completely migrated to the domain of costumes. It was better that way. After all, she didn't need to run in on _another_ alone time moment between her brother and her soon to be brother in law. She loved them to bits and she was a secret yaoi fangirl, but even Ino had her limits. Or so the story goes. And as amazing as she sounds, she still ended up with Sakura as a beat friend. It started on a movie set when they were both younger, like two years ago. They fell for the same guy, became rivals, asked him out only for him to turn them both down since he was in a relationship with the hair dresser, Haku. It didn't help that Haku was a guy with better hair than them. So they took out the ice cream and ate away their 'pain' before Ino resigned herself to holding Sakura's hair while the actress threw up the calories in order to stay in shape. They've been inseparable since, yet they still annoyed each other like no one else could. Old rivalries died hard.

Fugaku had to admit he was a bit surprised that both Jiraiya and Tsunade were in on this production. The power couple were the best in the business. They've been unofficially married from the day they were 13, and that was forty years ago. They were never going to get really married despite the fact that they were perfect for each other: they both drank, gambled and were the craziest people you'd ever meet. Not to mention they didn't look a year older than thirty. And they were the best in what they do. Jiraiya was the best director and script writer this side of the globe while Tsunade's skills in the make-up department got her the tittle if 'princess' many years ago. Fugaku was sure Mikoto would have killed for an opportunity to get her make-up done by Tsunade. She's gonna be so jealous when she hears he'd worked with _two_ of the three Legendary Sannin, as they called them. They were unmatched in their skills.

The third Sannin was there, too. He was Sakura's manager, much to everyone's surprise. Orochimaru was the best manager in the business. Before Sakura, whom he picked up at 13, he's managed two other great movie stars, one football player and even one basketball _team_. They were the best as long as they had him. He was a dangerous one to be careless with. If you weren't paying attention, the snake might bite you.

Another surprise in the manager department was Morino Ibiki, who managed Minato. If Kakashi was the watch dog, then Ibiki was the brick wall you had to cross to even get to the dog. A few years back, he left the managing business when it resulted in his baby brother being kidnapped. It would seem that Minato was enough for the bald and scarred man to get back into the game, for whatever reason.

There were a few other interesting and famous people in the production. For example, Uzumaki Nagato and his wife, Konan. They were the best special effects managers, digital and physical respectively. There was Anko, who would help them with stunts. She was listed as the fifth best daredevil in the world before she decided to use her skills in the movie industry instead of pointless jumping over canons and what not. Interesting fact, though, was that she had left her business because of her manager's pushiness, who so happened to be Orochimaru himself. She was the only client who fired him. Sarutobi Hiruzen, the owner of the best studios in Japan, had offered them up his own best of the best studio he has for the movie, along with the equipment as a bonus. He was also the one who recommended Minato for the role, seeing great potential in him. Now their producer was an _ass_ , despite, too, being the best in his line of work. Shimura Danzo has been obsessing over Itachi for seven years now, ever since he met Fugaku's older son on his first shooting under Danzo's production called ROOT. Itachi kept refusing him at each offer but the man was persistent. He made the mistake of trying to recruit Itachi in front of Madara, who immediately filed a lawsuit for disturbing personal peace and what not of the rest of that legal stuff. Bottom line, Madars was _not_ losing his COO; he was too used to having the boy around to do his work for him to let him go. Danzo barely dodged getting locked up in prison. _Barely_.

All things considered, the cast and the crew were mostly top of the line in the industry, Fugaku could not fault them at that. And not to mention that the storyline was amazing too. Fugaku had no doubt that this film will be another success.

Yet he felt this movie will change the rest of his life, for better or for worse, as he drove himself home. Never had a film ft this important. If he wasn't careful, he ft like it could determine his fate at any turn, at the flip of the hat. He briefly wondered if this was how newbies felt before the filming of their first movies or before _any_ movie until they finally make their breakthrough. He had never felt this way before. Fugaku had been thrown into the industry because he was smart and could memorize his lines on the day the actual child actor didn't show up. It had been a crucial meeting to make sure the production would even go underway and the boy hadn't arrived in time to film that all too important first scene.

It had been at a mall, Fugaku recalled now with wonder. He had been so small and had been separated from his no doubt panicking mother. The director had seen him, took him up off the ground and rehearsed the lines with him a few times before they began rolling. They finished the scene in a single cut and the man then helped him find his mother. She'd sobbed into his hair for half an hour. Such a warming woman she had been. Fugaku was always filled with warmth when he thought of her. It made him incredibly sad that the only thing either of his sons will feel when they think of their own mother would be a bitter coldness one would feel towards the murderer of their family and not towards the woman that gave life to you.

But that was getting off the topic. Besides, Fugaku didn't like thinking about it. It made him sort of guilty, to have been so fortunate while his son's were so _not_. They were good kids. They deserved far better and Fugaku tried with all his might to provide that better for them.

Anyway, after the actual child actor finally got there and they filmed the same scene with him, the director decided he liked Fugaku better and spent an entire week searching for him until he finally found the Uchiha Compound. Fugaku's four older brothers refused to let Fugaku be an actor while his parents were willing to let him, if he really wanted to. It wouldn't have mattered. Fugaku would always be provided for. Uchiha Incorporated was one of the best companies in the world and the Uchiha were a rich family. He didn't even need to worry about having to inherit some duty or something. Madara was going to inherit the company as a whole, being the main share holder and CEO, while Izuna, the second oldest, got the IT firm they ran, Sharingan Corp. Kagami got 5% of the shares and worked within the company as a lawyer while Rai went to work on the Wall Street and monitor the stocks. Fugaku was free to do as he pleased and he had thought acting would be fun. And look at him now. That movie got him his first Oscar and he's been getting better and better with each movie. And then his genius son stopped him from throwing it all away.

The thought of his kids actually alerted him that he had arrived back home, to the Uchiha family Compound. With their money, the Uchiha could have remodeled years ago and made it into a mansion, but they loved the humble style despite their extravagant lives. Besides, this was the home of their honorary ancestors, the famous samurai family. It would be disrespectful and rude to change this Compound.

With a sigh, Fugaku took his script and exited the car, locking it as he walked towards the door. He could already hear the half chaos he knew would be waiting for him. And indeed, there were his sons with his two nephews, playing video games. Well, it was Sasuke and the second oldest of the boys, Obito, Rai's only son, that were playing against a bored looking Itachi while Shisui, the oldest, laughed at the faces Sasuke and Obito were making, all the while trying to point out that Itachi already knew every combination of the game and that they were pointlessly struggling to beat the genius. Madara was knocked out on the couch near theirs, probably having pulled a few all nighters that finally caught up to him. That man really needed to start taking better care of himself.

''Welcome home, Chichiue,'' Itachi called out, not even looking up as he paused the game, much to the other two's complaints. Itachi possible had the best manners in the entire family, and the Uchiha prided themselves on being the best mannered people even when they tore apart someone's business. He wasn't going to talk with his father while playing a game, as such not really paying attention to what he was saying.

''Otou-san!'' Sasuke immediately went from pouting to excitement when he saw his father, a smile stretching across his pale face. Sasuke had gotten his mother's complexion and was a shade or so paler than the rest of the Uchiha, who all looking pale, yes, but not in the same way Mikoto and Sasuke were. He also got his hair color, the blue tint to his raven locks, from Mioto, but everything else was definitely Uchiha: the aristocratic nose, the black eyes and the potential to become very tall. The boy was dressed in a long sleeved, hight and wide collared shirt with the family symbol, a red and white fan, on the back and bleach colored shorts. ''Welcome home!''

''Hey uncle Fugaku!'' Obito yelled loudly, startling Madara awake, getting a glare from the oldest Uchiha and ignoring it. He was too busy grinning and waving to his uncle. Obito had mismatched eyes just like the silver haired kid did, only his right eye was red and the left was black, opposite to the other's left red eye and right black. Maybe they both suffered from the same disease? Obito had been born with his eyes like this. Izuna, too had had it, as had their father, Indra, but no one else in the family showed any hints of ever suffering from it. It was harmless to everything but his looks. People were creeped out by the red eye as much as Fugaku had been when he saw the other kid's red eye. But he found it endearing in his nephew. Obito had short, spiky, black hair, pale skin, and a strong build for a 16 year old. He was dressed in a black shirt, midnight blue trousers and the same colored jacket with the Uchiha fan at the back and orange lining the cuffs and the zipper, which perfectly matched the color of the goggles he refused to take off except for sleep or baths since he was a little kid.

''How was the meeting?'' Shisui asked politely, sitting now beside Itachi that the other two boys weren't going to try and push him off the couch in order to beat the genius. Shisui also had short black hair, but his was paler in color to the rest of them. Not quite the ash color Itachi's was, but definitely not like Obito's and especially not like Sasuke's. He had tear-troughs under his eyes, yet they weren't as pronounced as Itachi's, Fugaku's or Madara's. He wore a shot sleeved, dark shirt with a wide collar and also the Uchiha fan on the back, gray pants and a watch on his wrist. He was the oldest of the group, 19, and he'd taken an immediate liking to Itachi when the genius was born. He'd kept looking after the boy even after it became apparent that Itachi was more than capable of looking after himself. He had declared Itachi his little brother and he refused to budge on the matter. Itachi always smiled when he was called that but Sasuke, after he turned three, became Shisui's active rival for Itachi's attention. It was comical, watching them fight for the long haired Uchiha's attention, all the while losing to a good book.

Fugaku sighed, sitting beside his own older brother. Madara had long, wild, midnight hair and liked dressing in old fashioned clothes when at home, while he usually wore a suit to work and the such. He had pretty stern features and if Fugaku was the one saying this, then you've gotta realize that Madara was not an individual to be messed with. He was the head of the family and the oldest one at the moment, too. Their father had died during a family reunion, along with Izuna, Kagami and Rai, when a hired assassin tried to take out the whole family. As soon as he'd started shooting, Izuna had jumped to cover Madara and Kagami had jumped to cover Shisui and Obito, while Rai and Indra tried to get to the killer before anyone could get seriously injured. It ended even worse, the three middle Uchiha brothers dying and Madara and Fugaku had seen it all. Madara ordered Fugakut to take the boys out of there while he dealt with the assassin. When the police arrived ten minutes later, the assassin looked like a giant had stomped on him one thousand times, but it didn't change cold reality and the fact that three of their brothers were dead, as was their father. Madara took over as the CEO and the head of the family, taking on all of their duties and not letting Fugaku quit his acting because of this. He wanted to at least make his youngest brother happy now that he couldn't the other three.

''It went pretty well, actually, all things considered. The shooting starts in two days and I'd actually like for Itachi and Sasuke to come with me.''

The six year old grew excited while Itachi arched an eyebrow. ''That's strange. You never want us on set the first day of shooting.'' Shisui usually played babysitter on those days.

''There's apparently a lot more kids your age than ever. One of my costars even has a kid near Sasuke's age, so I thought it'd be good for you.''

The fifteen year old only shrugged. ''If you say so.'' He then turned the game back on, much to more complaining from Obito and Sasuke and making Madara groan as peace and quiet of his sleep will not be achieved in this room, but he didn't want to leave his family either. Shisui started laughing again and Fugaku couldn't help but smile.

Even if they didn't have a mother, Sasuke and Itachi had the best family ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life On A Movie Set**

 **Summary: Fugaku is a professional and famous actor, known far and wide for his stoic and cold nature. So how did this upstart manage to drag out his emotions with a smile and laughing sky blue eyes?**

''It's really weird for you to take all of your kids with you on the set on the first day of shooting,'' Sai said with an arched eyebrow as Fugaku, Itachi, Obito, Sasuke and Shisui made their way towards the official shooting site two days later. ''You usually only let them come along after the first week of filming. Madara-san must not have been pleased when you took away his Itachi-kun.''

The Uchihas all collectively snorted. That was the understatement of the century. Madara had thrown a downright temper tantrum that he'd have to go to a company meeting with the CEO and COO of Senju Corporation without his own right hand man, er kid, there. Itachi had only rolled his eyes and politely told Madara to act his own age before extracting himself from his uncle's strong death grip and getting in the care before he cold snatch him up again. Seriously, Itachi had it rough.

''There are plenty of kids their age around. I figured they'd make a few friends here.'' The oldest Uchiha in the group said decisively and Sai just shook his head. He was about to say something to his client when he was suddenly cut off by a flying ball of orange, blond hair and plenty of energy barreling straight into him.

''Uf!'' The adult grunted while the small child rubbed his head, wide blue eyes staring up at the Uchihas before looking at the downed Sai.

''I'm sorry, mister, but I gotta run before-''

''Naruto, you little brat!'' A gruff, deep voice with a strange accent yelled and those blue eyes widened. The Uchihas all looked up and their own eyes widened when a blue skinned, blue haired, tall young man with broad shoulders, arms the size of the child he was chasing and sharp teeth, coupled with rough features ran into the hallway they were walking in. ''Get back here!''

''Eep!'' The boy, Naruto, ducked behind Sasuke, who was already using his older brother like a shield. The strange man, dressed in a suit one would usually see a bodyguard wearing, stalked up to the teenager and Shisui moved closer to his cousin, but Itachi waved him off. He could deal with the man.

''I told you not to run off like that!'' The man scolded as he reached around Itachi to grab the child, but Itachi's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, stopping his hand. Shocked yellow eyes met cool black and the blue guy frowned at the genius. ''Would you mind letting go so I can do my job?''

''That is not how you treat a child,'' the Uchiha countered, keeping his grip steady and strong. There was little doubt in their minds that this man could easily shake Itachi off if he were just to try, yet he made no move to hurt him. ''You are only scaring him.''

''Scaring him? That kid hangs off of my arms all day long every day!'' The stranger exclaimed and everyone looked at the sheepishly smiling blond. 'He's known me since he was born! He jut likes running away from me all the time and that makes his dad worry. Speaking of which, I better get him back before-''

''Naruto!'' A near panicked voice sounded with relief as a blur of yellow ran past them all and gathered up the little blond in strong arms. ''Oh, my little baby! I was so worried you got lost or were kidnapped or-''

''I told you Kisame would find him, Minato-san.'' Another voice said as a guy almost as tall as the blue guy, Kisame, came to stand next to said blue man. He had tanned skin and brunet hair, sharp teeth and a strange tattoo around his mouth. But his manner was easy going and joking, despite his frame showing the same kind of strength no doubt possessed by he younger bodyguard. ''You need to relax.''

''It's useless to tell him that and you know it by now.'' A younger voice said as the silver haired kid from two days ago came up from behind the brunet. He was dressed casually in a long sleeved shirt as black as his pants with a green west over it. He still had his mask in place and strange fingerless gloves. ''Minato-sensei is a worrywart by nature, especially when it comes to his little kit.''

''Stop calling me a fox, Kashi!'' The little blond complained even as he snuggled deeper into his father's hug.

''You stop calling me Kashi and we're even.'' Minato chuckled at their little exchange before finally letting go of his son and getting back up to his feet. He smiled sheepishly at the Uchihas when he saw them standing there, watching with interest.

''Um, hello. Sorry if our little family matters have disturbed you.'' He smiled a genuine smile at the brunet and Fugaku felt a bit skirmish under it. He wasn't used to such open displays of emotion. ''I'm Namikaze Minato. We didn't really get to introduce ourselves yesterday, so I thought we might as well today. This is my only son, Naruto,'' the four year old grinned the same smile his father wore, only a bit more wild and, indeed, fox like, maybe because of the strange whisker marks on his cheeks. ''This is Kakashi,'' he introduced the silver haired teen next, who just nodded at the coolly, looking them up and down. He looked to be Itachi's age, maybe a few months older? The genius Uchiha had realized it, too, and they were exchanging looks now, measuring the other up. Both Fugaku and Minato found it a bit creepy, but they said noting. ''And these are my bodyguards, Juzo and Kisame.'' The brunet and bluenette bowed shallowly at the waist at the introduction.

Fugaku just nodded at them all. ''I am Uchiha Fugaku and these are my sons Itachi,'' he pointed to the long haired teen, who nodded back in greeting. ''And Sasuke.'' The boy 'hn'-ed and crossed his arms, eyes stuck on Naruto and vice versa. ''This is Obito, my personal assistant on set,'' the sixteen year old was also staring at Kakashi, but with a much different interest than Itachi's had been. Said genius had to nudge him for the older teen to nod at all, causing Sasuke to snicker and Fugaku to sigh in exasperation. Itachi and Shisui just shook their heads. ''And this is Shisui, Itachi's personal assistant.''

''And watch dog.'' Obito muttered in a stage whisper, getting a whack over the head by his uncle. ''Ow! What? It's true and you know it!'' Itachi looked like he wanted for the earth to open up and eat him while Shisui glared at the second oldest teen and Sasuke doubled over with laughter.

''Personal assistant?'' Kisame asked curiously to his fellow body guard, but Obito still heard them and grinned proudly at his younger cousin. ''Oh yeah! Itachi is the big boss in our family company, along with uncle Madara! He's the COO! How cool is that?''

''But aren't you a bit young?'' Minato asked with interest as they all turned to walk back to the set, Naruto now walking with Sasuke and trying to get the older boy to play with him. ''That's a lot of responsibility.''

''I manage fine.'' Itachi replied, casting subtle glances at Kisame.

''What? You wanna say something, kid?'' The shark asked, annoyed, probably thinking that the teen was going to make a comment about his blue skin and shark-like features.

''Aren't you a bit young for a bodyguard?''

Kisame stared at the genius for a moment before replying. ''Not if you're a CEO.''

''COO, Madara's the CEO.'' The Uchiha corrected absentmindedly. ''And I'm in my position because my uncle wanted to exploit my genius.''

''You're a genius?'' Naruto asked, losing interest in Sasuke for the moment. ''Like Kashi?''

''No way. Nii-san is probably way smarter!'' The youngest Uchiha argued and Naruto turned back to him with a glare.

''Kashi's really smart, too! I bet he's smarter!''

''Is not.''

''Is too!''

''Is not!''

''Is so too!''

''Is he aways like that?'' Kakashi asked warily as the two kids fought, fearing a constant headache due to the noise, and Itachi shook his head. It was still Obito who answered.

''Nope. This is the first time I've seen Sasuke argue like a kid.''

''Well, I'm in _my_ position because I'm a good fighter and big and strong.'' Kisame answered to the genius and Itachi raised an eyebrow. ''What? You don't believe me?''

''I didn't say anything.'' Itachi replied in a bored sounding voice, managing to raise Kisame's hackles without even being aware of it. Juzo just chuckled as Kisame started trying to get the Uchiha impressed with stories from their work. Something tells him that their lives as the Namikaze-Uzumaki bodyguards have just gotten one hell of a lot more interesting.

''Why do I feel like we're forgetting someone?'' Shisui asked under his breath with a frown on his face but shrugged it off as they finally got to the set. He was sure he'll remember later.

00000

''I can't believe you left me behind like that!'' Sai ranted at Fugaku, having just been dragged into the actor's dressing room by said actor's two, very late bodyguards, Kakuzu and Hidan. He was obviously very displeased with his client's decision to forget all about him in favor of suddenly socializing with his costar, something Fugaku never usually did. ''And even worse! You left me for the Zombie Konbi! I seriously hate you right now.''

But the brunet wasn't paying attention, instead watching as Minato teased his silver haired young assistant. Kakashi would swat at the blond's hand at first but gladly accept it when he man smiled at him and let him ruffle his head as if he were an unruly puppy. It was cute, how close those two were. Of course, he immediately chastised himself for ever thinking something like that about his fellow actor, only to be left speechless again when the smaller of the two blue eyed blond's ran up to his father and the mother henning man immediately started fusing over his son.

''Fugaku, are you even listening to me?'' Sai asked sternly and the bored Uchiha looked over towards his manger, showing that he had absolutely no idea what the man had been saying and even less interest to find out. Sai sighed in exasperation and gestured towards the just arrived director of the productions. ''Jiraiya just arrived and he's calling everyone over. You know, the lets all work together speech you get for every first day of the shooting.''

Fugaku grimaced as he thought of all the nonsense Jiraiya was going to spout but he knew better than to try and avoid such things, especially if ti was Jiraiya. The white haired man had a habit of cornering his staff and crew during make-up and giving him the extended version of the speech if he tried to get out of it or genuinely couldn't make it to prevent actors from being late. And judging from Jiraiya's grin, if he were to miss this one, the older man will annoy him for the rest of the day about it.

''Everyone, I am so honored to see that you are all here on time for this glorious first day of shooting!'' The excited director began and a brief wave of applause went through the group. ''It is my pleasure to declare this the first day of filming our newest movie, the Life on A Movie Set!'' A few whistles and hoots came from the more boisterous of the cast and crew and another wave of applause echoed through the studio. ''Our story has great potential and we are going to live up to that potential! We have a great cast and crew here, with famous actors and new faces all around us.''

Jiraiya suddenly grabbed Minato around his shoulders and dragged him until he was standing right next to him, causing the blond to become pink in the cheeks. ''Jiraiya-sensei!'' He protested, but the older man ignored him, chuckling proudly instead.

''I would like you all to meet our script writer, Namikaze Minato, who will also be acting in the role of Yashiro, Ren's best friend. He's a newbie, as you've no doubt realized. Please be gentle with him.'' The white haired director said with a grin and Minato, seeing as how the older man had already introduced him, just bowed at the waist politely to the group. There were murmurs all around, everyone clearly very impressed that someone so young had written such a complicated story. Fugaku wondered how much of the story was actually from Minato's own life story and how much was made up. The blond seemed to be a rather interesting individual. ''If there are any questions on your roles, you can ask either me or him. I hope we all get along and work well together! I want to make this the best movie I've ever made, seeing as it will be my last.''

Cries of horror went through the group, panic raising in their voices as they registered what was being said. Sure, Jiraiya was old but they had never thought he'd end his career unless he was dead. To hear he will be pulling out on his own ... It was almost impossible. He'd said in many of his interviews that being a director was his life.

''But, Jiraiya-sensei! You're still so young!'' One of the crew members protested, having worked with the pervert for many years and already having grown used to his directions. ''Why would you stop your career now?''

''Don't try to flatter me, boy.'' Jiraiya scolded, avoiding looking at the blond he was still hugging. Minato had an equally horrified expression on his face. He obviously hadn't known anything about this, either, despite how close Jiraiya seemed to be acting with him. ''I am old. I've been in the movies industry for decades. It's time for someone new to take up my job. I'm obsolete by now. I'm ancient. I might just die in the middle of shooting a movie and that would leave a lot of trouble for the studio that hires me at the time.''

''Don't kid yourself, Jiraiya-san!'' Another cameraman protested. ''You'll probably outlive us all and everyone _loves_ your films.''

''If this movie is a hit,'' Minato suddenly spoke with a sharp edge to his voice, startling everyone who had heard him speaking so far. He'd always sounded gentle. This authoritative tone had never been presented before. ''Then you will continue your career.''

''Minato, how long do you expect me to work like this, exactly?'' Asked the old man and Minato snorted.

''Until the alcohol gets you.''

''Or Tsunade,'' muttered the older man before bursting out laughing. ''I'll make you the deal, Minato. This movie is a hit, I stay in the movies industry for another ten years.'' Fugaku arched an eyebrow when everyone looked towards him. It would seem they were thinking along the same lines as he was. He has yet to make a bad movie. Jiraiya's stay was practically guaranteed. ''And so will Tsunade.''

''I never agreed to this!'' The busty woman argued but didn't complain about the circumstances behind the deal. She just took out a bottle of sake and took a sip before going to her station.

''Then we have a deal,'' Minato said and extended a hand, the two men shaking on it before Minato went to his own small changing room. The rest took this to be the signal that the shooting was starting and moved to go to their own stations, but Fugaku was stopped by a big hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Jiraiya standing there, a serious expression on his face.

''Fugaku, I need to talk to you for a second.'' He looked over to his guards and manager before looking back at the actor. ''Alone, if you don't mind.'' He looked more serious than Fugaku had ever seen him. That set alarm bells in the brunet's head and he nodded. He turned to the three behind him and sighed.

''Sai, please look over Sasuke. He's off playing somewhere with Naruto. You two see who will look after Itachi and Shisui. You should expect a call from Madara to check in on how his oh so precious COO is doing.''

''I'll look after Itachi, then. I can deal with Madara-sama.'' The older, Kakuzu, replied and already moved away from the group while Sai scowled at being left babysitting. Again. Still, he nodded and went off to find the bundle of scowls known as Uchiha Sasuke, who was playing Kami knows where with the bundle of smiles and energy known as Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. Kami help him, he feels a headache approaching just thinking about it. Fugaku felt sort of bad sending him off on his own, but he figured that Juzo or Kisame guy will help out. Maybe. He certainly hopes, because while Sai was annoying, he was a damn fine manager. Fugaku would rather not lose him because the man went mad after babysitting. He turned to Hidan, who already had a scowl on his face.

''Yeah, yeah. I'll make sure Obito doesn't cause any fucking trouble. I fucking hate this job.'' The silver haired bodyguard left to find his charge of the hour and Fugaku shook his head. A few seconds later, he heard the ringing of a phone and he rolled his eyes as Kakuzu answered and started assuring Madara that Itachi was fine. Seriously, that man was so lazy at times. If Itachi were ever to have a day off or, Kami forbid, go on vacation, Madara would pull all of his hair out.

Fugaku just shook his head and turned to look at Jiraiya. The older man motioned for him to follow him and they walked until they entered the director's own room on the set. The pervert offered him something to drink but the actor refused. This wasn't exactly a leisurely call, after ll.

''What did you want to discuss?'' The actor went straight to business and Jiraiya stalled only so long to take a sip of his coke before looking the brunet in the eyes with that same serious expression.

''It's about Minato. I want you to keep an eye on him.''


	4. Chapter 4

**Life On A Movie Set**

 **Summary: Fugaku is a professional and famous actor, known far and wide for his stoic and cold nature. So how did this upstart manage to drag out his emotions with a smile and laughing sky blue eyes?**

''What did you want to discuss?'' The actor went straight to business and Jiraiya stalled only so long to take a sip of his coke before looking the brunet in the eyes with that same serious expression.

''It's about Minato. I want you to keep an eye on him.''

Fugaku stared at Jiraiya as though he had just sported another head out of nowhere. When the other man didn't crack up and tell him he'd been punked, the actor went for the bait. ''Did you just ask me to look after the newbie?''

Jiraiya scowled at his star actor. ''Look, Fugaku, I might be the person who actually knows the most about your life right now, outside your own family and _maybe_ Sai, but that's a big maybe for that guy as you're very private. I know you're busy taking care of your kids and the job of an actor and all that jazz, but hear me out.''

Thinking it over and not seeing any harm in at least finding out what's got the older man so frizzled, Fugaku nodded. ''Alright, talk.''

''But this doesn't leave this room, got it?'' The brunet only nodded seriously again and Jiraiya sighed. ''How much do you know about Minato so far?''

''He's a supposed genius, he was a writer, did some ordinary jobs before becoming an actor. Has a son and his wife died not so long ago.'' Fugaku answered, not even pretending not to know anything about his costar. That would be stupid. He had one of the best managers in the business. Not quite Orochimaru's level, but Sai was one damn good manager. ''He took in that kid, Kakashi, as his own and he's a worrywart when it comes to Naruto.''

''Well, all of that is true. What you don't know is that Minato really doesn't need these jobs. He comes from a small, but rich family and Naruto's mother was from a bigger and even richer family. They're more than set for life, since Naruto's uncles adore him and Kushina's cousin is very fond of Minato.''

''Kushina? As in, Uzumaki Kushina? The fashion designer and model, Uzumaki Kushina, who has died in an armed robbery gone wrong?'' The shocked Uchiha asked. Mikoto had been friends with the younger woman, a designer who had started designing it for the big lieges when she was only 14. Mikoto had modeled twenty of her best dresses before she had Sasuke and, from what Fugaku knew, refused to model for the expecting mothers line Kushina had started in _Mikoto's_ honor. They fell out of touch after that, as far as he knew.

''That's right. The reason I'm telling you this is because that event has completely wrecked Minato. Naruto never met her.''

''But didn't she die in a robbery? Why wouldn't the kid meet her?'' Fugaku asked, intrigued. Was the boy born early and in the hospital still when Kushina died?

''Kushina was pregnant and went to the bank on the day she died. The stress she was under in the robbery had her going into labor early and the robbers gave a rat's ass about what was going to happen to her and her baby. Luckily, a nurse had also been in the bank and helped Kushina deliver Naruto, but there was some complication and Kushina died just as the cops arrived. On the same day, Minato lost his wife and got his son. Naruto then had to fight for his life in an incubator for three weeks due to getting hypothermia due to being out in the cold for as long as he had.'' Fugaku grew pale and gulped in a breath. ''Minato sat beside him for those three weeks, almost not even getting up to go to the bathroom. They knocked him out with sedatives seven times in order to get him to go to sleep. When Naruto finally seemed to recover, Minato just passed out, sick to the bone. After he recovered, he took Naruto and went back home. Due to not leaving Naruto's side all that time, he never went to Kushina's funeral and it took him an entire year to stop expecting her to just come in and hug him after a long day of work. He stopped writing after he managed to finally accept it that she was gone. By then, the script for this movie was mostly done. We made adjustments as we went after that. Minato started getting all sorts of jobs and then acting because he wanted to keep his mind off of her.''

''Why are you telling me all of this?'' Fugaku asked. ''Why me?''

''Because I know you won't go out with this story and tell everyone how much of a wreck Minato is.'' Jiraiya replied. ''There are bad days when he won't be able to smile for everyone. He'll come to work and everything, but he might not be his cheery self you've met so far. On those days, Fugaku, I need you to pull him aside or keep others from him. Especially that Sakura. She seems to have it out for him for some crazy reason I can't fathom.''

''That still doesn't answer the 'why me' question.''

''Fugaku, I know Mikoto isn't dead but you're the only actor who I know that was ready to throw away his career for his kids. Minato doesn't know the story he rewrote was your life, but he _does_ know a lot about you, even if indirectly. Minato gave up a very promising career as a writer and he could have been whatever he wanted, but he gave it all up for Naruto. I thought you of all people would understand him the best. Besides,'' the older man sighed, looking away from his star actor. ''I thought you, too, could use a friend. Minato could use someone more down to earth but you could use someone who would lift you up when you're down. Minato would be the perfect friend for someone who is as stressed as you.''

''I'll look after him for you,'' the brunet answered finally after a long moment of silence, making Jiraiya sigh in relief. ''But only during the shooting of this film and only on set. Unless we actually do become friend, as you're hoping.'' The director went to protest, but Fugaku stopped him with a raised hand. ''I won't commit myself to a promise I don't know if I can keep. If we become friends, it will be because we get along, not because you asked me to.''

Jiraya grinned when he realized what Fugaku was implying. ''That's even better!'' He got up from his seat and dragged the younger man out of his, engulfing him in a strong bear hug, much to Fugaku's discomfort. ''Thank you.''

''Yeah, yeah, just let go.''

00000

''Sai-san says you're a genius,'' Minato started at the sound of the young teen's voice and whirled around with a hand over his heart to see Itachi casually closing the door of his small dressing room. ''Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.''

''It's okay, Itachi-kun.'' The blond replied with a small chuckled, his gentle eyes somehow easing Itachi's own discomfort at entering another person's dressing room without announcing his presence. ''And I guess I am. My IQ says so, at least, but people have spent a better part of my life telling me I was an idiot. For many reasons. On even more occasions.''

Itachi chuckled at this, already feeling at ease. This man was very likable. He had an aura around him that settled people's nerves. ''They say I'm a genius, too, but I sometimes feel very stupid.''

The blond nodded. ''Yes, you did say that to Kisame, too. That you were your company's COO because you were a genius. But why do you feel stupid?''

''Well, silly is more like it. Like when my uncle near suffocates me when I can't go to work because he's begging me not to 'leave him to the cruel fate that is paperwork'.'' Itachi made the air quotes and even rolled his eyes, making Minato guff out a laugh despite himself. ''Or when I have to repeat my age twenty times during a corporate meeting just because everyone is surprised that I am the COO they've heard so much about. It get's old and annoying real fast.''

''I imagine so,'' the blond replied, still chuckling. ''I also imagine you're here for some 'genius' company?''

''Actually, my father wanted me to test you to see if you're really a genius.'' When a golden eyebrow went up, Itachi smiled apologetically at the older male. ''I've met many 'geniuses' and usually after just a five minute conversation with me, they got lost and couldn't follow through. When one of those 'geniuses' annoys or interests someone from my family, they usually send me to talk with them and make them feel ... inadequate. I've already gotten a request from my cousin, Obito, to test out Kakashi-san, but Chichiue wants me to test you, first.''

''Oh? What for?'' Asked the curious man with a cock of his head.

''You interest him.'' Was all the young Uchiha replied with, taking a seat and observing the kind man. ''You're probably the first one who has in a very long while.''

A dusting of pink washed over the tanned cheeks. ''I'm ... flattered, I guess?''

Itachi smiled at the older genius. Unlike many of his father's other collages, Minato was so _genuine_ in his emotions it was very refreshing. Itachi already liked him. The blond seemed like one of those kind strangers in the street that would take off the shirt on their back to make sure you were okay. "You should be. Chichue is very _picky_ when it comes to the people he's willing to surround himself with. Not quite as much as my uncle, but my uncle is an eccentric like that."

Namikaze just chuckled again, shaking his head. "So, how are you going to _test_ me?" He joked, probably not taking the whole thing as seriously as he should. After all, he looked like one of those people who appreciated a good prank and after seeing how hyperactive his son was, Itachi was willing to bet his own precious hair that he got pranked quite often in the most silliest of ways. "Will I need a pen or is it digital?"

Itachi just smirked and walked over to one of the other seats in the dressing room, crossed his legs at the knee and primly placed his interlocked fingers at the knee. He cocked his head a little to the side in a way many have said made his eyes look red due to the way the light fell and reflected off of them. All in all, Minato could practically _see_ why the kid had such a high position in his family's company. The picture he presented at that very moment looked almost as though he was staring at the devil himself, a very handsome devil but the devil none the less, instead of a fifteen year old teenager. Itachi was executing power, confidence and authority and he damn well knew it. The look in his almost red eyes must have sent many a businessmen running right out of the conference rooms.

"You just relax, Minato-san." He said in his too deep and too velvety for a teenager voice, making the man suddenly feel even more intimidated. The Uchiha's widened smirk said he knew of the effect he had on his conversation companion. "I will lead the conversation at a rhythm I see appropriate and you just try to follow through the topics."

"Huh." The blue eyed man mused, feeling slightly relieved that it was something as simple as that. With the way Itachi was looking at him, he was pretty sure he was too alarmed by his most basic survival instincts to _get away from the predator_ to think correctly on the more difficult stuff. "That sounds easy enough."

Itachi's grin looked a bit diabolical, making shivers run down Minato's spine. "That's what they all said. Now, let us begin, Minato-san."

Minato gulped.

00000

"Have you seen Itachi?" Fugaku asked half an hour later, almost ready for the first scene to be filmed. He was already in his costume and he only needed his make-up done to finish the preparations. The staff shook their heads no so he turned to his family and employees instead. "Madara is freaking out. He just called me on my cell because Itachi wasn't answering his and he needs his _immediate_ counsel for something or the other, he wouldn't tell me what it was about."

Obito looked up from where he had been trying - and miserably failing - to discreetly watch Kakashi through the eye holes of a fake newspaper that was a prop for the movie to focus on his uncle. "Crazy old uncle Madara needs to take a chill pill and stop freaking out whenever Tachi's not in contact with him for more than five minutes."

Shisui shot his younger cousin a look that said he wasn't impressed - and he wasn't, since Obito used to carry baby Sasuke around everywhere just a handful of years back, refusing to give him up even as Sasuke wailed at the top of his lungs to be returned to his brother's arms, much to everyone's amusement and Itachi's displeasure (he was a sucker for his baby brother's tears, fake or not) - before answering the question. "Itachi said he went to complete a mission, but I have no idea which he meant."

"It ain't Kakashi, so he might be hiding all the candy so Sasuke and his new little friend don't go crazy on a sugar high." The three Uchiha all shuddered as they remembered the _last_ time Sasuke had that much candy. It had not been pretty. Madara had most certainly _not_ been happy. Itachi had had to stay with him over hours three days straight for atonement of his brother's sin in the form of sticking thirty sticks of bubblegum and five candy bars to the Uchiha Heads hair.

"That could actually be a very smart idea." Sai voiced, also having been there for _that_ particular horror. Hidan was cackling in the background, always having been a sadist at heart while Kakuzu just shivered when he remembered the state of the main house when he returned to his job post the next morning, having had other obligations that particular horrific Halloween night, something he was immensely grateful for these days.

"Be that as it may," Fugaku said with a sigh, looking around and resisting the urge to run his fingers through his hair. "Itachi really needs to call Onii-san before he has a heart attack."

"I'll go look for him!" Obito immediately jumped up to his feet and ran off in a random direction. When they all followed what he was making a beeline towards, they sweat dropped when they realized the direction might not been so random after all, seeing as Kakashi was walking that way, too.

"Why that no good little fuckin-"

"Chichiue," Hidan's cursing was cut off by the polite call and said actor sighed in relief, turning to face his son, only to stop short when he came not only face to face with Itachi but also a very confused Minato, too. He opened his mouth as if to say something, only to close it again when nothing came out while he observed the scene before him. Itachi was tightly, but not painfully so, gripping onto the Namikaze's hand, a determined expression on his face as his black eyes met the brunet's. "Can I keep him?"

"WHAT!?" The two Uchihas, two bodyguards and one manager yelled incredulously as they pivoted to gawk at the young COO.

"Can I keep him?" Itachi repeated calmly, as though he was asking for a goldfish and _not_ Fugaku's new costar. Needless to say, the above mentioned brunet gawked while Minato blushed to the roots of his hair when he realized the younger genius was completely serious.

"Itachi, for goodness sake, you're not a kid anymore!" Fugaku bemoaned, resisting the urge to face palm. That would just piss off Tsunade later, if he arrived with a red hand print on his face. "Shit, you didn't act like this _when_ you were a kid!"

"I'm not budging on this," the raven haired genius persisted, now glaring at his father. He just needed to grow a few more inches and he'd be taller than Fugaku. Not good, combined with his glare. "I'm keeping him."

"He's not a pet, Itachi," the father still protested, putting his foot down. "Nor is he a toy." He then turned to look apologetically at the embarrassed and a bit amused blond. "Sorry about this."

"Oh, no worries," the younger man waved him off with one of his bright and gentle smiles. "I find it a bit endearing." He patted Itachi's head and the currently youngest Uchiha present blushed a faint pink.

Fugaku went to tell the man not to encourage his teenage son to act like a child but the sound of his younger son's voice calling him stopped him and he sent a firm look at the duo before looking down at Sasuke. He blinked when he saw the same, if a bit cuter, expression on his younger son's face that had just been on Itachi's, serious and determined. On his back was a grinning if curious looking Naruto, who waved at the gathered group happily before ducking his head and hiding his face in Sasuke's duck butt shaped hair. It earned him a few chuckles at the endearing sight. When he looked back at his son, completely ignoring Kisame and Juzo as they joined the group and started talking with his own bodyguards, Fugaku felt a great sense of dread as he gave Sasuke his fool attention.

Sasuke took that as his silent cue to speak. "Otou-san, can I keep him?" Kisame went straight to spluttering in record time while Hidan howled with laughter, rolling around on the floor. Shisui and Sai were hiding their snickers and Juzo was openly chuckling. Naruto just smiled along to all the happy noise, not sure what was so funny. Even Itachi and his father were coughing in an attempt to not laugh, although Itachi's blush was now magenta red at how similar he and his little brother really were. Fugaku could just gap at his youngest while Sasuke stared him down - well, figuratively, at least, since he roughly reached his father's hip - with all the seriousness in the world. Taking his father's silence as permission or just getting sick and impatient at the lack if response, Sasuke nodded before looking over his shoulder to the younger boy. "It's decided. You're mine now, dobe."

"Yay!" The whisker scarred child cheered, only inflicting more laughter as he tightened his hold around Sasuke's neck and deposited a big friendly kiss on a pale cheek presented to him so. "And Sasuke's mine, too!"

"Aw, isn't that adorable!" Obito mock cooed, knowing he'd just piss off his youngest cousin. Sasuke just ignored him for the sake of his Uchiha pride that was immensely suffering from his burning cheeks. The excitable Uchiha ignored the glare he got from Fugaku to his comment.

"I don't know if it's more cute or disturbing," Kakashi admitted from where he stood on Obito's right, a strange, wolf like, porcelain, white and red mask in his hand. He either didn't notice or didn't care about the crude gestures Hidan was making to Obito while pointing to him. His black and red eyes were focused on the children.

"It's cute." The slightly older of the newly arrived teens said brightly and Itachi had to roll his eyes. His older cousin was just so ... _exasperating_ at times. Obito didn't pay him any mind as he turned to his uncle. "Anyway, Uncle Fugaku, I have a very important question." Fugaku warily arched an eyebrow at this, prompting his younger nephew to go on. "Um, it's about ... Kakashi-"

"Oh my fucking Jashin!" Hidan crowed in delight, laughing like a maniac again. "I hope someone is writing this down because this ought to be a comedy scene!"

"Uhm, what?" Obito questioned uncertainly, not sure what to make of all the laughter and snickering. Judging by Kakashi's slowly developing frown, he wasn't really liking it and was losing his patience with his family and employees.

"Let me guess," Fugaku drawled resignedly, massaging the bridge of his nose as he felt an incoming headache. And to this this day started out so well, too. "You want to ask to let you keep Kakashi?"

Said silver haired teen went beet read in a second and gawked at the oldest Uchiha while Obito just blinked weirdly up at his uncle. "Um, I was actually going to ask if Kakashi could come over some time to hang out, but sure, I don't mind that, either."

Fugaku finally gave into the urge to face palm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Life On A Movie Set**

 **Summary: Fugaku is a professional and famous actor, known far and wide for his stoic and cold nature. So how did this upstart manage to drag out his emotions with a smile and laughing sky blue eyes?**

"Yes, uncle Madara, I am perfectly fine." Kisame looked up when he heard the by now already somewhat familiar voice of the young Uchiha genius just in time to see said teen pass him by on his way out towards the parking lot for more privacy for his conversation, no doubt. "Yes, I am _sure_ I will be able to come in tomorrow and the day after that." The blue skinned man saw those black eyes roll heavenwards as the Uchiha stepped out of his sight and Kisame quickly followed after him, not even knowing why he was doing it. "No, I have not eaten yet and _no_ I will not meet up with you and any of our new business partners for lunch. I actually have a few people my age or close enough to my IQ level here to keep me entertained."

The bodyguard snickered when over the speakers came a sound that resembled a grown man begging and whining and he could see Itachi reaching up to rub his forehead. He kind of felt bad for the kid if his uncle was always like this. But no matter how many layers of annoyance and exasperation colored the ponytailed Uchiha's words, there was a strong fondness underneath there somewhere, too, an all too clear sign he really and deeply cared about his uncle.

He came to a sudden stop when Itachi froze too, looking down to the side in between a big trash bin and the wall of the studio building before his eyes grew wide. "I'll have to call you back- No, nothing is wrong- I'm sure you'll do just fine, especially if you like this guy- Yes, I'm sure. Bye." The teen quickly pocketed his phone before hurrying over to the bin. Kisame heard a cat hiss and screech before running off and he quickly shuffled over to the one he's been following. He didn't immediately see him until he completely passed the bin and looked from that angle. He was shocked to see Itachi very gracefully extract himself from behind the bin, not a single lock of hair out of place or any dirt on him, something held carefully in his hands, clutched to his chest. "Why hello there," he cooed to the creature. "Don't worry. You're fine now."

"Itachi-san?" Kisame called out and the raven haired male's head snapped up at such a speed that Kisame's own neck twinged in discomfort and sympathy. "What is that?"

"It's a crow." The genius replied softly, probably so as not to frightened the above mentioned bird. Kisame moved a little closer until he was practically crowding the Uchiha to get a better look, not noticing the pale blush on that flawless face. And indeed it was a crow, a young one at that, practically still a baby. Kisame was no crow expert but the bird looked old enough to fly but was still small enough to be considered young. It gawked in fright when he loomed over it and its savior and Itachi was quick to stroke its head to calm it down. "Shh, no need to be afraid." He told the animal and it seemed to calm down a little at his soothing voice and gentle touch. Itachi had a small smile on his face. "He may look scary but he's just a big softy on the inside."

The shark blinked rather stupidly at the younger man. "Um, how could you know that? I mean," he continued somewhat awkwardly. "We only talked once and now. Not all that much time to get to know a guy."

Itachi looked amused as he craned his neck a little to meet Kisame's eyes. "I am a very perceptive person. Very rarely do I need more than a few sentences exchanged with another person to correctly judge their character. It's mostly an Uchiha thing but uncle Madara and I have it especially sharpened since we live in the business world, too, where such a skill is a very valuable asset."

Kisame nodded, accepting that answer and moving on to the next question and back to the matter at hand: the crow nestling up against the raven's chest. "So, uhm, what are you going to do with it?" Two pairs of big black eyes blinked up at him in union.

"I'm going to take it to the vet," Itachi replied after a beat of silence and the black bird gawked, seemingly looking for attention so Itachi went back to petting it gently. When Kisame next looked down at the thing, it looked very smug as it snuggled deeper into his conversation partner's chest. Why that little-! "It's wing seems to be sprained but it otherwise seems to be okay."

"You can't take it to the vet by yourself!" Kisame argued when Itachi suddenly turned around and started heading towards the other side of the filming grounds. "Someone could attack you!" He ran after the Uchiha to keep up with the surprisingly fast teen. "And what if that thing has some deadly disease or something? Is it really worth your own life?"

Itachi came to a sudden stop and Kisame nearly barreled straight into him, stopping himself just in time. He went to protest but the glare he received over Itachi's shoulder froze him in place. " _Every_ life is worth saving." The older male actually shivered at how glacially cold that statement was. The weasel turned back around and started walking again. "I know the layout. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and it looks perfectly healthy other than it's injured wing, so there is no threat to me."

Kisame frowned as the teen just kept walking, a determined scowl soon taking place on his face as he matched Itachi's pace. When he got an arched eyebrow from the side, he just shrugged. "You may have saved the bird's ass but now you might need someone to save _your_ ass."

"Are you perhaps thinking of my ass, Kisame?" The Uchiha teased with a smirk and enjoyed the sight of Kisame's skin turning purple in his embarrassment. The crow throughly enjoyed the vibrations the following chuckles caused as Itachi and his new shadow walked towards the wet.

00000

"Okay, that's a wrap!" Jiraiya crowed joyously as they finally finished the very first scene of their movie, and it was in one take, too! Nothing less to be expected from the best, right? "We'll take a five minute break before we set up for Scene #2, okay?"

The cast and crew just waved him off, already knowing the drill. Jiraiya watched them with pride as they went about their business. He had carefully handpicked each and every one of them for this movie. Excuse him if he was a bit smug about how well things were going from the very start. He nodded to himself as he saw Minato walking off the scene and taking the offered drink from his young assistant. Not all that far away, Fugaku was taking the preferred mug of coffee from Obito, sighing in relief. Jiraiya nodded to himself again. Those two had an amazing chemistry in a scene. Their first acting job together, the first scene of the first movie they ever both worked on and they were already looking like the best of friends they should be.

Yes, Jiraiya was very proud of things so far. He then took out his little notebook and snuck off to go find the set where they were filming a movie about the complicated love-life of a businessman and a mere vendor girl. He heard it was rather steamy and they ought to be filming a bath house scene today! He'll need inspiration for his new book.

Obito shook his head as he watched the director skip off the set all giddy and giggly like as he continued helping Fugaku during his brief break. Man, he never quite understood Jiraiya or how he was so successful, but he kind of envied him. If he ever tried something as crazy as the man does on a daily basis, his uncles would make him change places with Shisui and that would be terrifying. Sure, Shisui loved being Itachi's PA but Obito would die of boredom. And if not of boredom, then because of uncle Madara. The Head of the Uchiha would probably get sick of him and just decide to get rid of him himself, despite him being one of the people who decided to place Obito in that position.

He was so lost in thought as he went to get Fugaku some actual water that he didn't see another assistant coming his way and they bumped into each other, falling to the floor in a messy heap. Obito rubbed his lower back and winced, looking up to apologize, only to stop dead in his tracks, speechless as he stared at the cute girl his age before him. She had short brown hair down to her shoulders, long lashes - although he noted they weren't as black as Itachi's, something he always teased his younger cousin about until Shisui and Sasuke ganged up on him - and a petite nose with full pink lips. She had a very nice figure, too, and Obito couldn't help himself from blushing. If he was judging it right, she was half a head shorter than him and her brown eyes seemed to be very gentle. She was dressed in a cute and not too revealing summer dress the color of sakura petals with some sports shorts underneath, something he guessed she added for work purposes. She wore a little of purple eyeshadow to go with her nail polish and the flower shaped pendant made of some purple gem or something. All in all, she was _very_ pretty.

"I-I'm sorry!" He quickly apologized when he realized he hadn't spoken for a whole minute and had just stared at her until she had waved a petite hand in front of his face. "I didn't mean to knock you over! Are you okay?" He asked, jumping to his feet to help her up. She giggled at his antics and Obito felt himself get redder and redder in the face. He wondered if he was as red as the tomatoes Sasuke loved so much.

"That's okay, I'm fine." Replied the girl as she gracefully got up. "I should have been paying attention to where I was going, being new to the job and all. Sorry for causing you trouble."

"No, no, it's no big deal!" The Uchiha replied. He looked down to the mess they had made and quickly knelt down to gather it up. The girl knelt down as well but Obito shot her an easy grin. "It's okay. I've got it."

The brunet smiled at him but then looked over his shoulder and blushed as bright as a tomato. Obito sighed, thinking that his younger cousin was back from wherever he had wandered off to, but his new companion proved him wrong. "Kakashi-kun!" She greeted and Obito froze, hearing how chirpy her voice was had him experiencing a strange feeling in his gut.

"Rin? What happened here?" Yep, that was definitely Kakashi. Obito had known him only a few hours and he had already completely tuned in on the younger teen.

"We kind of bumped into each other and made a mess." The girl, Rin, said sheepishly as she hurried to her feet, not so elegantly in her haste. The silver haired teen ignored that and instead looked over to where Obito was still kneeling and arched an eyebrow. "We kind of weren't paying attention."

"I'm sure it was Obito's fault, anyway." Kakashi said with such surety one would think he and Obito knew each other for years. "He's clumsy like that."

That had Obito jumping to his feet on the verge of throwing a fit. "You don't even know me!"

The Hatake only arched his other eyebrow to be in line with his first one. "I think I've seen enough to see you are a bit of a klutz." The raven haired boy went to protest but Rin chuckled nervously at them.

"Please get along. I would like us all to be friends." The youngest in their group just shrugged before turning to walk away but then he whirled around again and thrust something into Obito's unsuspecting hands. He fumbled with the item for a few seconds before he finally got a good hold of it. He looked down and saw that it was a cool, plastic water bottle with the cap still sealed.

"Wha-"

"Fugaku-san was getting impatient and the shooting will continue in a matter of two or so minutes. You were taking too long so I went to get you." He cast a glance in Rin's direction and Obito followed his gaze, only to drag his eyes back to Kakashi when the other spoke again. "Don't be a bad influence on the newbie." And with that, the handsome silver haired man left.

Obito stared after him, holding lightly onto the water bottle as Kakashi walked away, only to remember he wasn't alone when he heard Rin sigh dreamily from beside him. "Kakashi-kun is so handsome and kind."

The Uchiha scowled. "Seems more like a jerk to me." He mumbled to himself but smiled to his new friend. "I guess I'll see you when I see you?" Rin grinned back to him and gathered up the things she had dropped and waved to Obito. When he arrived to stand beside his uncle, Fugaku was smirking at him. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just the fact that you have somehow fallen into a love triangle after knowing your love interests less than a day." There was a very uncharacteristic grin on Fugaku's face as he said this, obviously highly amused and enjoying his nephew's suffering.

Obito glared as best as he could but he knew he was nowhere near as intimidating as he wished to be. How could he be, when his face felt so hot he feared it just might melt off. "Shut _up_ , uncle Fugaku!" He hissed and only got a chuckle in return. "I don't even know her last name! And I _hate_ Kakashi."

The brunet rolled his eyes and took the water he'd been waiting for, uncorking it so he can take a long sip. "Obito, you've been making googly eyes at Kakashi since this morning and I've _seen_ you staring at his ass." The younger Uchiha gawked at his uncle, but the actor ignored his expression. "And Mikoto and I slept long before we knew each other's last names. It only occurred to us to ask after our third night together."

"No offense, uncle," Shisui said from behind the man with a small smirk on his face that wasn't teasing or cruel, just there. It was an Uchiha smirk that only had the purpose of making them look even more handsome than they already were. "But I don't think that's the best example of a healthy relationship."

Fugaku shrugged. "Mikoto had serious insecurity problems due to her career. Not my problem she was sick enough to be jealous and to feel threatened by her own sons." Both teens had to concede to that. Their aunt wasn't the best example of a normal girl. Fugaku looked down at the phone in Shiaui's hand and arched an eyebrow. "Shisui?"

The older teen looked down at his phone and sighed. "It's for Itachi." Of course it was. "It's Uncle Madara. _Again_." Of _course_ it was him. "Itachi turned off his phone some half an hour ago."

"So, what? He's panicking again?" Obito couldn't help but to ask incredulously. It's almost as though Madara was incapable of living without Itachi. How had that man survived before the genius had been born?

"He's apparently sent Hidan to look for him and he's still not reporting back." The PA of the COO sighed again and rubbed the bridged of his nose with two fingers. "Whatever he needs Itachi for now, it's apparently urgent enough in Madara's book that he's ready to march over here himself and drag Itachi away if he won't answer his phone."

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Minato asked as he joined the Uchihas, Sasuke and Naruto running around his legs in a game of tag. How the blond man didn't trip over them or step on them or even just bump into them was a miracle as he wasn't even looking at them, his blue eyes instead focused on the older Uchihas and letting the small one finally tackle his son to the ground. A wrestling match ensued but Juzo was quick to grab both kids by their ankles and dangle them in the air. Naruto, used to the treatment, was giggling like mad.

"You've never met Uchiha Madara." Came the dry reply from Fugaku as he rolled his eyes. Not far away, they heard one of the stage entrances open and Hidan's cursing.

"Why the fucking bloody hell did you let that little pussy fucking bite my finger!?"

"I told you it only likes Itachi-san." Was Kisame's reply. The only sound that came from said genius was a 'Hn'.

Sasuke, however, was not a fan of being treated like he was a sack of potatoes and started wriggling and protesting rather loudly and _very_ vocally for an Uchiha. "Put me down, you big lug! Just you wait! When my Nii-san gets here, you're going to be in _so_ much trouble! Put me down!"

"Hey, stop that! Stop it or I'll drop you!" The brunet body guard grunted, bending to put the little Uchiha down, but then he lost his grip on him and the pale boy yelled as he suddenly plummeted towards the ground. Minato and Fugaku turned around with the speed of a tornado and the older man's face turned as white as a sheet. Naruto gasped and Shisui and Obito cursed as they lunged forward, Kakashi whirling around to see what was happening, his eyes going as wide as saucers.

"Nii-san!" The little boy screamed right before two 'OOF's followed, echoed by cursing and the gawking and flapping of wings from a bird. Kisame ran over with a curse while Hidan was once again screaming obscenities for all to hear. When he realized nothing hurt, Sasuke opened his eyes, watery from fright, and gasped happily when he saw who was holding him. "Nii-san!" He cuddled up to his older brother, earning a hitched breath from the older boy. He immediately drew away, letting out a gasp of his own when he saw how swollen his brother's wrist was from where it had protected Sasuke's head during the impact. "Nii-san!" He yelled a third time, in clear distress, his little hands hovering over the injured wrist. "Are you okay?"

"Itachi! Sasuke!" Fugaku yelled as he landed on his knees in front of his sons. "What hurts?"

"Sasuke is fine," Itachi grunted, patting his otouto's back to comfort him when he saw a guilty expression flash across his young face. "And my wrist only hurts a little."

"Bullshit!" Shisui hissed in the ponytailed boy's ear. "You need to see a doctor." He made sure that Sasuke didn't hear him, unwilling to upset his youngest cousin even more. Besides, Itachi would have his head if he did upset Sasuke.

"I'll be fine." The weasel insisted, only to yelp when his father picked him up, bridal style, ready to take him to the doctor that was always on set. Shizune will take real good care of Itachi. She was a very nice and caring person. "Chichiue, _put me down_."

"If you insisted on taking a stupid bird to the vets, then you're going to the doctor's, _now_." Kisame grunted, taking the Uchiha gently from his father's hold. "Don't worry. We'll take him to the doc," he said, tilting his head in Shisui's direction and the eldest of the Uchiha boys nodded. "You get back to finishing the scenes for today so he can go rest at home."

Fugaku reluctantly let his son go and Itachi and Naruto guiltily followed them to the nurse's room, but were not allowed to enter. Shisui gently patted Sasuke's head with a smile. "Don't worry, Sasuke. Your brother is going to be just fine."

Sasuke still guiltily looked after them when the door closed and sighed sadly. Naruto tugged gently on his arms and led him away to distract the older boy.

"Can someone get this fucking crazy bird away from me!?" Hidan screamed as Itachi's new crow kept plucking at him with its beak. Obito rolled his eyes and tried to take the bird from him, only to be attacked as well. Kisame came back out a minute later, taking the protesting animal to its new master, where it immediately calmed once it was again in Itachi's arms.

The phone Shisui had dropped lay forgotten and unheard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Life On A Movie Set**

 **Summary: Fugaku is a professional and famous actor, known far and wide for his stoic and cold nature. So how did this upstart manage to drag out his emotions with a smile and laughing sky blue eyes?**

"You'll be fine in a few days, Itachi-kun, as long as you don't strain your leg and don't walk on it too much. A couple of days without walking and you will be back on your feet in no time." Nurse Shizune, a nice, middle aged, pale, black haired woman, said with a small smile on her face as she finished wrapping up the Uchiha's left ankle. "If it starts hurting really bad, take one of these pills," she added, handing the fifteen year old a small plastic bag with five pills in them. "If it gets too intense, then you need to go see a doctor because it might end up being complicated or something."

"Arigatou." Itachi said politely as Shisui helped him get off the bed. When he accidentally put some pressure on his leg and winced, both of his companions narrowed their eyes and exchanged a look. With a nod and a warning glare from Shisui, Kisame picked up the younger cousin gently, also being careful not to jostle his stupid bird too much, and carried him out of the nurse's room and out onto the set. "I can walk on my own with a little assistance, you know."

"You need to rest up." Shisui chided his cousin, frowning at the eye roll that earned him. "You'll be stuck at home either way, so isn't it better if you just _really_ rest for a couple of days instead of being 'grounded', so to say, for the next few weeks if you complicate it."

"It's for your own good, Itachi-san." The taller man said with a grin and Itachi sighed but did not complain anymore. "And it's for that little flying rat's own good for you to _not_ throw him at Hidan, I think. He nearly strangled it."

That earned him a dirty look from the teen he was carrying and a snicker from his cousin. " _He_ is a _crow_. And I had to give him to someone so I can _catch my baby brother before he broke his neck_." Kisame winced at that and wisely kept quiet on the matter. "Besides, I think Hidan was in more danger than Kuro Onyx was."

"Kuro Onyx?" Shisui repeated with amusement and Itachi nodded his head. "Itachi, Fugaku isn't going to let you keep him either way, so don't get too attached."

"Besides," the shark like man said with a grin. "It's not an all that clever name. All onyxes are black."

"You want to make a bet on that, Shisui?" The prodigy expertly ignored the bodyguard carrying him, much to Kisame's annoyance and, usually, Shisui's amusement but he was currently too weary of the look in his cousin's eyes to find any entertainment at Kisame's ire. But then he shrugged and nodded.

"Sure. What's the stakes?"

"You ask Hana-san out on a date."

"What!? No way!" Shisui protested immediately. And yes, there _was_ a huge blush on his face.

"That's the bet." Itachi replied with a shrug and his new pet gawked to support him. Shisui glared at the bird, now _willing_ it that it gets the boot from Fugaku.

"Fine. And if _I_ win?" The younger thought about it before a smirk crossed his face.

"If you win, I will stop turning off my phone and actually take uncle Madara's _every_ _single call_ for two weeks." That was a very tempting offer, but not quite tempting enough for Shisui to take it.

"Three weeks and you've got yourself a deal."

"Two dates."

"Hell no!"

"Shisui, I am the youngest businessman in the world. Do you _honestly_ believe you will make me change my mind?" Said youngest businessman asked with an arched eyebrow and it was Kisame who was amused now. The older cousin glared but knew it was a losing battle. There was a damn good reason why Madara relied so much on the second youngest Uchiha.

"Fine. Two dates or three weeks." He held out his hand and they shook on it, Itachi still smirking. "What?"

"I believe you have forgotten something." Both older males arched an eyebrow at this but the genius just kicked back, relaxed and prepared to watch the show while petting his soon to be official pet crow. "You'll see. I'm giving it another ten minutes." A bang was heard and Hidan's cursing again, probably because the door had floored him when he had been passing by and it was flung open. Itachi's smirk grew just that bit smugger and Shisui, and all the other Uchihas, paled. "I seem to have underestimated him yet again. Perhaps it is really not so healthy that he relies on me so much and panics this often."

"Shit!" Shisui face-palmed, remembering the call he had completely forgotten about.

"Itachi-chan!" Their uncle screamed through the studio, searching for his young SIC. "Itachi! Where is my Itachi!?" It was Kakuzu cursing now, Madara having grabbed him around the collar and shaking his money off of him.

" _That's_ your uncle?!" They heard Kakashi ask of Obito while Fugaku tried to calm his older brother down.

"Yep."

"He's crazy!" The silver haired teen exclaimed as Madara flung aside the bodyguard and continued to storm through the studio in search of his COO.

"Believe me, you've seen _nothing_ yet."

"You should probably put me down now." Itachi warned just before Kisame was all but knocked over by his uncle, Madara frantically searching for a safe grip on the weasel. "Uncle Madara, don't be rude." He chided but let the man fuss, a sure sign that he was about to ask for something. Shisui gulped. That was the easiest bet lost he'd ever, well, _lost_.

"See?" Fugaku asked in exasperation as he arrived behind his frantic older brother. "He's just _fine_ , Nii-sama."

Madara glared at the brunet. "He is not _fine_ , Fugaku. Look!" He pointed at the bandage with a horrified expression. "Does he _look_ fine to you?!"

"Yes." The father blandly replied and Madara scowled at his little brother before whirling around to glare at the stupefied Kisame, who was still on the floor, shocked to have been so easily overpowered. Fuck what people said about overprotective mama bears lifting tons of steal to get to their cubs. Overprotective uncles who had their nephews as business partners were _far_ worse!

"And you!" Madara pointed at the blue man, black eyes flashing red under the light and in his anger and panic. "What were you doing to my COO?"

"N-nothing!" The shark squeaked out and Itachi repressed a giggle. To see such a big man, nearly two feet taller than Madara, cowering before his uncle was pretty much hilarious. Especially since Itachi had only ever known worried fussing and childish whining from the Head of the Uchiha family. He was truly Madara's favorite in every sense of the word and he had the right to occasionally be downright smug about it.

''Then why were you carrying him?!'' The fuming man demanded and Kisame started sweating. Itachi finally decided that he has had his fun and patted his uncle's cheek to get his attention.

''I fell and hurt my ankle. Kisame-san was just nice enough to carry me around so I wouldn't hurt it any more than I already have.'' Kisame looked gratefully towards Itachi when the overprotective uncle immediately started calming down. Still, he sneered down his nose at the bodyguard one last time before focusing his whole attention to his COO.

''It's not like you to get injured, Itachi. Tell me what happened.''

The genius sighed and resigned himself to telling Madara how he had to save Sasuke when he had nearly fallen off of some railing he and Naruto had been playing at, saving Juzo - who felt really guilty about all of this, by the way - from Madara's anger. Now, while Madara seriously liked Itachi the most out of his family, he was a man who was still fiercely protective of all of his nephews and his younger brother. He just expressed it more openly with Itachi, which most of the Uchihas were very grateful for. After all, if he showed it this much with the rest of them, he'd probably be taken to a nut house by Tuesday. Then Itachi would have to become the youngest CEO, too. Itachi said he didn't need that, so he kept his crazy, overprotective uncle in check most days.

Madara bought the story, knowing how Itachi was with Sasuke and totally approving of it. He had been like that with his own younger brothers, Izuna especially, until they had all met such a tragic fate. ''You should both be more careful in the future.'' Itachi nodded to the closest to reprimand he would ever really get in his life, since he was usually such a model child that he didn't remember if he'd ever been scolded before. Shisui told him he'd been a great baby, too, never crying or making trouble for his parents or babysitters. Madara then noticed the unusually quiet animal in Itachi's arms and arched an eyebrow. ''What have you got there?''

Shisui groaned and resigned himself to his fate while Fugaku just sighed. He'd long since noticed the crow and had known that it would be coming home with them about as soon as he had seen Itachi carrying it. His injury now only cemented its fate as the first Uchiha pet. Well, first since Shisui and Obito accidentally traumatized Sasuke when they overfed his goldfish and they all ended up floating on the surface of the water, dead.

''This, uncle Madara,'' Itachi said almost formally and Kisame watched in interest how the bet was going to follow through. ''Is Kuro Onyx. I saved him from a cat a few hours ago.''

The wild haired man studied the bird and the crow puffed up its feathers. That seemed to satisfy the businessman because he smirked and moved to pet the crow's head. True to the urban legend of how smart crows were, Kuro Onyx let Madara coyly pet him instead of attacking him like he did everyone else who wasn't Itachi and Madara seemed even more pleased. ''He seems like a fine specimen.''

''May I keep him?'' And as if to add insult to injury, Itachi made his eyes go wide and a little bit glossy in that all too familiar and all too dreaded by all puppy dog expression that everyone was weak to. Itachi never had to use it but he usually did when he was trying to prove a point. Sasuke, on the other hand, exploited it as much as he could. Such a difference in brothers...

''Hm.'' Madara took one more good look at the bird before nodding. ''I suppose you can. It will keep you company while your leg heals.''

Itachi smiled gently up at his uncle and Madara was putty in his hands. Like always.

Kisame leaned over to whisper in Shisui's ear.

''I suggest you go ask that Hana chick out now while he's not watching and you don't make a fool of yourself.'' He just smirked at the Uchiha Glare of Death he got as a response.

00000

''You sure do have a lively family, Fugaku-san.'' Minato commented a few hours later, when they were taking a final rest after a successful first day of shooting. ''Almost as lively as my in-laws can be at times.''

Fugaku groaned under his breath, earning another chuckle from the blond man sitting beside him. ''You should have seen my brother when Itachi got chickenpox. Or when his cousins got them while he was still little. He quarantined him in a separate wing of our house until we were absolutely sure every last pox was gone. I can't imagine what he'll be doing when Sasuke gets his.''

"He _does_ know that a person can have them only once, right?" The amused blond asked to which Fugaku only groaned again.

"It's Itachi. It won't matter." The brunet replied.

"Why _is_ your aniki like that with your son? If I'm not intruding by asking, that is," Minato hastily added when Fugaku turned to fully look at him. The Uchiha was far from offended. He looked thoughtful for a moment before he began speaking.

"I think it may have something to do with how his mother treated Itachi. Itachi always showed potential to be great in whatever he chose to do. From the first time the doctors saw him, everyone knew he would be good looking. By the time Itachi grew up a bit, Mikoto felt truly threatened by his looks and became so cold towards him that one would think Itachi had murdered her whole family and tortured her by making her watch. Madara grew protective of Itachi when he noticed the extent of it. Itachi had always been a sweet child but he _can_ have a razor sharp tongue when he wants to. He's just so polite that he never uses it and it is usually very hard to get a raise out of him."

"But she managed to?" Minato correctly guessed and Fugaku nodded.

"I've never heard Itachi speak like that. You see him as mild-mannered now, which he is, but Itachi ... Well, he _is_ a businessman. Nii-sama took him under his own wing for a _very_ good reason. He once made an old, seasoned, sleazy businessman cry in a call conference." When those blue eyes looked at him as though he'd just told him Hitler was revived, Fugaku nodded sagely. "Like I said, a tongue sharper than any blade. You _don't_ want to get on his bad side."

"But how does this concern Madara-san?" The younger actor asked with a frown.

"It's what happened afterwards that got Madara so insanely protective of Itachi." The brunet replied. "Itachi was ten back then, Sasuke only about 11 months old, when Mikoto took them both to a photo shoot. Itachi hates those. Usually, Kakuzu or Hidan or even Shisui are around to dissuade paparazzi or other cameramen. Mikoto didn't allow them to come." Blue eyes widened almost comically, had the situation not sounded as dire as it had been, five years ago. "Spiteful because of the things he had said to here just a few days back, Mikoto had left him to the mercy of the people on set. Itachi couldn't say no in fear of Sasuke then being used as practically a prop for the shooting. He spent 12 hours, _twelve_! like some little doll for Mikoto's coworkers. They didn't give him food and only gave him water when he passed out. Because he was still so young, the director of the shooting sent Itachi to the hospital. I was at a shooting in Kyoto at the time and couldn't come, Kakuzu had been with me and Hidan had taken a day off. Shisui had been at school, so Madara was the first who made it to the hospital. I know Itachi hadn't been in any real danger but I guess the event reminded Madara of our brothers' and father's death. Even before that, Madara had been particularly close to Itachi. He had been the first bright point in our lives since that tragedy and Madara had kind of come to cling to him. And you _saw_ how calm and collected Itachi always is. His presence kind of just ... makes everything seem fine, after a while."

"Or terrifying." Minato said with a small shudder, remembering when he had seen the businessman side of the younger genius.

Fugaku nodded with a smirk. "Very terrifying." But the smirk soon vanished and he sighed tiredly. "It won't be easy dealing with him now that he's been injured. Itachi is not a lazy person and easy tasks will become boring real fast. Shisui won't be able to keep him away from work all that long. He's a workaholic ... Perhaps if I could get Sasuke to keep him busy ..."

"If you want, I can send over Naruto and one of his babysitters to help keep Itachi-kun occupied?" Minato offered with a gentle smile. "I know how difficult sulking, bored teenagers can be to deal with. Kakashi had once broken his leg but Naruto and his babysitter, Iruka-kun, had managed to keep him occupied and entertained until he took his bandage off while Kakashi's friend took over as my temporary personal assistant. Maybe someone else could assist Madara-san while the boys keep Itachi-kun company?"

"That's not a half bad idea." Fugaku commented after a moment of thought. "But send one of your bodyguards over as well. Kakuzu won't survive on his own with all those kids around."

The blond man chuckled fondly. "I think I'll send Kisame. He's used to running after Naruto more than Juzo." Fugaku snorted at that, remembering how the blue skinned man had come running after the little blond just that morning. "So how should we arrange this?"

The older man thought for a moment before giving his reply. "Bring them to the set and I'll have Kakuzu drive them over to our compound. Less kids might let us have some peace around here."

Minato just grinned. "My thoughts exactly."


	7. Chapter 7

**Life On A Movie Set**

 **Summary: Fugaku is a professional and famous actor, known far and wide for his stoic and cold nature. So how did this upstart manage to drag out his emotions with a smile and laughing sky blue eyes?**

"It's not fair that Itachi gets to laze around while I slave away here all day." Obito growled out to Hidan the next day after three scenes have been done, bringing over Fugaku his breakfast. "He not only gets a pet but he also gets a few days off."

Hidan snickered at his employer's younger nephew, ruffling the usually cheerful Uchiha's already messy hair. "You might be in hell here, asshole, but Itachi must be bored out of his fucking mind now that he has nothing to fucking do. You know how restless he gets when there's nothing to occupy that fucked up mind of his. Jashin damn it, I don't know how such a fucked up person can exist."

"Well," Minato dryly replied as he passed with Kakashi to go get their own lunch from the buffet table set up there for the sake of the cast and crew. "I can see why Fugaku-san chose to keep you here instead of with Sasuke-kun and Naruto."

The silver haired zealot smirked at the blond actor. "Nope. He doesn't let me stay near Itachi, not Sasuke. Although it is _because_ of Sasuke. That fucking weasel would kick my ass if I cursed this much around his pipsqueak of a brother."

"I feel sorry for him to have to deal with all of you." Kakashi commented just as dryly as his mentor had before whirling around, tugging at the Namikaze's sleeve. "Let's go, Minato-sensei, before their stupid rubs off on us."

"That's not very nice, Kakashi." Minato scolded and apologized over his shoulder even as he let the teen drag him off. Hidan kept cursing after the masked teen before noticing that Obito was staring at Kakashi's back. Or more specifically, at his _behind_. The Jashinist smirked.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" He asked in a sing song voice that instantly set off alarm bells in Obito's head and he gave Hidan the Uchiha Glare of Death that he personally very rarely used. It was more Fugaku's, Sasuke's (yes, the moody kid already mastered the mildest version of the look) and Madara's thing, really. Itachi almost never used it and Shisui and Obito were usually too cheerful for it. Not this time, though. Hidan was crossing a dangerous line and Obito was going to put him in his place. But before he could say anything, his uncle's amused voice beat him to it.

"He has a crush on Kakashi."

"Uncle Fugaku!" The indignant Uchiha whirled around to face the smirking brunet. Hidan blinked once, twice, before he started rolling around on the ground from how much he was laughing while the younger Uchiha's face flushed. "How could you!?"

"Aw! Is little Obito embarrassed?" The crude bodyguard cooed as though he was talking with a baby. Obito suddenly got the very childish urge to hit him in the shin. He didn't resist it. "OW! You son of a bitch!"

''Would you keep it down over there!'' A voice hissed not far away from where they were having this interesting little interaction. They all looked up and glared when they saw a snake like man approach them, glaring right back at the group as though they had personally offended him. He had sickly pale skin, a tone quite a bit different from Sai's, and long, black hair that was now in a ponytail but was usually set loose. His eyes were like the golden orbs of a snake and he had an unnaturally long tongue. He wore purple eye liner and an expensive purple and black suit. He was one of the best managers in the business and he had a rather unhealthy obsession with the Uchiha, especially the youngest ones. Sasuke was creeped out by the man and looked to avoid him at all costs but Orochimaru still occasionally managed to corner him and ask if Sasuke planned on entering the entertainment world. A few times, Sasuke had escaped by kicking the man's shin before running off to his father, brother, cousins or bodyguards.

One time, though, he couldn't escape as Orochimaru had snatched him up. He had been three at the time. His distressed cry had alerted Itachi to his little brother's plight and he had used his many years of martial arts training to floor Orochimaru, breaking his arm. Having been a victim of Orochimaru's attentions as a child himself, Itachi didn't feel bad about Orochimaru needing to wear a cast for three months. The snake tried to file a lawsuit but with Madara backing his young COO, Orochimaru dropped the charges before the report could reach the court. Orochimaru distanced himself from the Uchiha family since then but it would seem their renewed working arrangements had emboldened Orochimaru to speak with them again.

Or perhaps it was Itachi's absence.

Hidan sneered at the older man. For someone who was fifty three, he looked remarkably well. Didn't help anything with his _lovely_ (as sarcastic as it comes) personality. "Seems we need to arrange for another meeting with Itachi again."

Orochimaru glared at the silver haired man but there was no doubt that he had frown slightly paler at the thought of facing Itachi alone again. He still remembered how the genius's eyes had flashed practically red with his rage. But before the manager could reply, Obito beat him to it. "Itachi doesn't need any more stress. I'm sure uncle Madara will be happy to do it instead."

"Yes, a lesson in manners from Madara ought to do the trick." Fugaku hummed and the Uchiha watched as Orochimaru blanched and hurried away with curses muttered under his breath. The Uchiha and Hidan chuckled evilly, knowing that Fugaku's older brother was a force to reckon with on a good day, let alone now that he had to deal with his business partners without his COO. "Thank Kami he's gone. I hate that guy."

"You and everyone else." Obito grumbled, glaring after the manager. " _What_ is his _problem_?"

"Maybe he needs to get laid." The two dark haired men turned to give Hidan blank looks and the zealot returned them with one of confusion. "What?"

"Never mind." The younger one said before turning to look back at Kakashi, just in time to see something that caused him to frown. This, naturally, drew the attention of his companions as Obito very rarely frowned. Again, he was the more cheerful of the Uchiha family. "What's he up to now?" The grumbled words made Fugaku and Hidan look over to see what had caused it and both men glared, Fugaku feeling a sort of protective rage fill him.

Over by the buffet table, Orochimaru had ganged up on Minato and Kakashi, the teenager snapping at every sentence that left the older man's mouth while Minato was silent, a blank look on his usually expressive face. The fact that his eyes were slightly hooded by his blond bangs suggested that whatever was being discussed was not something that made him comfortable and maybe was even hurting or greatly bothering him. Kakashi's pale face beneath his mask was slowly flushing with anger as he and Orochimaru continued arguing. Obito let out a growl from within his chest as a long, ghostly pale finger poked at the teen's chest before those snake like eyes turned towards the silent blond and a noticeable sneer curled his lips. When Minato recoiled back at whatever the man said, Fugaku decided enough was enough.

"Orochimaru," the actor called, attracting the three males' attention and they turned to look at him, a revealed look flashing over Minato's face while Kakashi's expression was still suspicious around the brunet. However, he relaxed when he saw the rage in Fugaku's eyes directed at the Sannin. "Are you perhaps bothering my kohai?"

"I was unaware that Minato-kun was-"

"Well, you ought to be." Fugaku cut in, having had enough of the man for the day. "Now, Minato, Kakashi, let's go and eat if you've gotten what you need."

"Hai." Minato replied with a slight smile before turning to Orochimaru and bowing lightly, pissing the man off with how polite the blond was being. "We'll be taking our leave, Orochimaru-sama." He turned around and left a fuming Orochimaru behind. Kakashi smirked at the Sannin before walking away and Fugaku repressed the twitching of his own lips before leading the two away and towards his family.

"You _do_ know that what you did will just piss him off more, right?" Fugaku couldn't help but ask and was a little surprised by the sharp smile Minato gave.

"I'm well aware. That's why I did it."

"Why's he out to get you, anyway?" The brunet questioned as they joined his family, Obito instantly all over the silver haired teen, who was glad for someone to vent to his frustration at Orochimaru with. "I mean, yes, Orochimaru is not the most pleasant person but he usually sets his eyes only on a special select few to antagonize."

"Kushina declined him as her manager, when he had offered." The blond man replied and waved over Juzo when the tall brunet started looking around for him. "I did, too, when I sold my first best seller. I guess he's still bitter that he can't ride out on our co-tails to fame."

"Someone like Sakura seems perfect for him to manage." Kakashi said with a snort. "He'd only tarnish Minato-sensei's reputation."

"You seem to dislike him all on your own." Obito observed as Juzo arrived, exchanging a few words with Minato, a frown overtaking his face and he turned around to glare daggers at Orochimaru.

The silver haired teen glared at nothing in particular. "He made my father commit suicide."

Obito and Hidan choked on their food and drinks while Fugaku suddenly grew statue-still. "W-what?"

Minato sighed, placing a comforting hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "Kakashi's father was a fellow writer. He used to write song lyrics but after he refused to write a song for one of Orochimaru's previous clients, he suddenly stopped getting work. He had to sell their house and car and a lot of his late wife's personal affects if he wanted to keep food on the table, a roof over their head and clothes on their backs. He stopped eating and sleeping when doing odd jobs to make ends meet. It all took a great toll on him but he was a proud man who would not accept help. He soon stabilized their finances, until he was suddenly and very unexpectedly fired at his current two jobs and his contract with the third employer was not renewed. And then came the lawsuit ... It ruined him. There was dept coming in all the time, a dept he did not want Kakashi to deal with so he-"

"He took the cowards way out, asking Minato-sensei to look after me and taking his own life." The teen cut off in a cold voice. The blond sadly looked upon his assistant as Kakashi clenched his fists. "I hated him for years. But then some clues appeared that he was-"

"Might be," Minato corrected but was ignored.

"-behind my father's death and that the lawsuit ought to have been against _him_ and not my father." Kakashi finished in a bland voice, his face blank but his fists still painfully clenched. Obito took a good look at the younger teen before throwing an arm around the silver haired boy's shoulders.

"Well, if you ever need help taking that creep down, you just come talk to me." At the pointed cough from his uncle and Hidan, Obito blushed but didn't let go of the black and red eyed boy. "I mean, us, as in, the Uchiha. We'll be more than glad to be rid of Orochimaru the pedo once and for all."

Kakashi looked at Obito for a long moment, as though considering, before nodding and raising a fist towards Obito. "You have yourself a deal." Obito grinned a bumped his fist against Kakashi's while their guardians watched silently.

Fugaku turned to Minato and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "The offer stands for me, too. And not just Orochimaru. If _anyone_ bothers you," the brunet said, not noticing how Minato shivered as his warm breath tickled the blond's tanned neck. "You can come to me."

Minato's breath hitched and he looked up at the actor, thanking his own acting abilities for stopping him from showing how flustered he was. He was also immensely thankful Kakashi was otherwise busy and Itachi-kun wasn't around; those two would have noticed instantly and he would rather that Itachi didn't tell his father. Unfortunately, Juzo was there and judging by his grin, Minato would be getting teased later. And if Kisame gets wind of this ... Life was going to be torture for a while.

Still, he smiled brightly and gratefully at Fugaku, unknowingly making the older man slightly flustered as well. "Thank you for the offer, Fugaku-san."

The brunet surprised his nephew and employee when he smiled back a genuine smile.

"My pleasure."


	8. Chapter 8

**Life On A Movie Set**

 **Summary: Fugaku is a professional and famous actor, known far and wide for his stoic and cold nature. So how did this upstart manage to drag out his emotions with a smile and laughing sky blue eyes?**

"You don't need to check up on me, Chichiue. I am fine." Fugaku had to repress a small smile at his eldest son's exasperated but fond tone of voice. He could only imagine the number of times he'd already been asked how he was doing since this morning, curtsy of his doting uncle.

"Sorry for wanting to check in on my son." The brunet replied with amusement, practically feeling Itachi shame-facedly flushing and averting his eyes for coming off so rude. "How are Sasuke and Naruto doing? They haven't driven you or Kakuzu insane yet, have they?" He asked, only half jokingly. Sasuke _could_ be quite a handful at times, although never for his brother. Although, now that he had a friend over for the first time ever and so many new people in the house it might be a whole different story. It didn't hurt to check. After all, Itachi was injured and recovering, which left Shisui and Kakuzu on their own. It wouldn't do to return Itachi shaken up to Madara when he gets back to his feet again.

"Naruto-kun is an absolute delight." Itachi replied, a smile obvious in his voice. "He seems to bring out the child in Sasuke and I am glad."

"I'm sure Shisui had a helping hand." He teased and heard a chuckle on the other side of the line. Soon after that, what must have been the two kids ran into whatever room Itachi had been occupying, delighted voices yelling something as three adult voices shouted after them before they were gone. The father in Fugaku couldn't help but worry. "What was that?"

"Naruto-kun stole Kakuzu's wallet, the brunet winced at this but his son didn't sound overly concerned. "And so Kakuzu, Kisame and Sai are trying to get it back while Sasuke, Naruto-kun and Shisui are playing keep away." A crash was heard outside of wherever Itachi was and the genius sighed. "One second." Fugaku was then put on hold while Itachi no doubt called up Shisui and Sai to tell them to keep it down and not break anything before there was a click and he was speaking to his son again. "I have to go, Chichiue. It would seem my mischievous cousin and foolish little brother have broken Madara's favorite vase. _Again._ "

Before Fugaku could reply, another crash was heard and what he presumed to be Kisame yelling an apology followed so Fugaku just shut his phone off with a tired sigh, wondering what they had broken this time.

"Is everything alright?" Minato asked from where Tsunade was doing his hair for their next scene.

"Yeah, they're fine. Or at least they _will_ be if Itachi can order another new replacement for Onii-sama's vase." The brunet casually replied. "And if he stops Kakuzu from killing them for taking his wallet."

"Oh man! They took Kakuzu's wallet and I wasn't there to see his expression!?" Hidan crowed from beside the two actors, already cracking up at the thought of his partner's frenzied state because his money was taken. "Not fucking fair!"

"Shut up. You'll be taking the fall for the vase if Itachi can't find a replacement."

The rose eyed man made a face at this. "I'd rather not. Madara would fucking disembowel me!"

"He can't be _that_ bad, right?" Rin asked nervously from where she was sitting beside Obito and Kakashi, waiting for Sakura to return from the costume department to get her own make-up done. They were now doing a very important scene that was supposed to show how Fugaku's character slowly started falling in love with Sakura's character.

"You obviously missed him yesterday," Obito snorted, recalling how Kisame had nearly pissed his pants at the sight of his uncle in full mother hen mode. ''Never seen a man that big that close to tears before because of Uncle Madara.''

''What about that Shigure guy three years ago when he made Sasuke cry because of his yelling?'' Fugaku questioned and Hidan and Obito snorted. Fugaku had a point. Madara could be pretty terrifying when he wanted to be. They were all just lucky that Itachi was there to serve as a buffer between him and the rest of the world. _Most_ of the times. Even Itachi had his vindictive moments and Shigure had had the misfortune to invoke one such moment by making Sasuke cry.

''I've known you guys for years and your family could still surprises me.'' Tsunade said with a snort of her own. ''I swear the only one normal is Sai.''

''Sai's not family.''

''Maybe not in name, Fugaku, but he's definitely a part of your strange little family.'' The busty blond said with a smirk and the brunet just rolled his eyes but didn't deny it. After all, Sai had been with them for years and knew all of their strange Uchiha quirks and he _never_ sold them out to a newspaper or magazine despite the sum of money that would have given him. He had been there for Sasuke's and even Itachi's birth and had Fugaku been into such things, he would have made his manager the boys' godfather. Truly, Sai was a part of their strange family in all but name, even if they did drive the man crazy occasionally. Sai knew it just kind of went with the job.

Minato chuckled when she finally finished and turned to look at his fellow actor. "That's exactly how we are with our own family. Only Naruto and I are related by blood but Kakashi, Kisame and Juzo might as well be some sort of distant relatives of ours. Ibiki, too."

"Don't forget Iruka and Tenzou." Kakashi said, never taking his eyes off of the book he was reading. Obito eyed the book curiously, trying to see its title but Kakashi had masterfully covered the front page by spreading his fingers. The orange color of the book was telling enough, though, that Tsunade groaned when she saw it. "They'd be devastated if you forgot them. Maa, maa, they're too sensitive sometimes."

"Who are Iruka and Tenzou?" Obito questioned the silver haired genius, only to get a flat look from the younger teen.

"None of your business," was his reply before Kakashi returned to his book, ignoring the reproving look he was getting from the blond actor. Minato sighed in exasperation before answering.

"They're two kids who usually help out with babysitting Naruto. Tenzou is twelve now and Iruka is eleven as of next week and they're both orphans from a nearby orphanage. I've been trying to adopt them both since they're such good kids and Naruto really likes them. Not to mention they've become Kakashi's friends. In fact, Tenzou is Kakashi's best frie-Umph!"

The masked teen glared at the blue eyed man, a slight pink flush on his cheeks. "They don't need to know that, sensei!" He protested in a half hiss, half yelp.

"And _you_ didn't need to throw Ero-sensei's book at me~!" Minato whined, taking off the orange little book that had landed right on his face, over his mouth and nose. Luckily for them both, the assault hadn't destroyed Tsunade's hard work or they'd both need to be legging it out of there before the insanely strong make-up artist gets her hands on them and kills them slowly and painfully. "This is a master piece, a true work of art! You shouldn't throw it around like that!"

"That's a piece of trash and you both know it." Tsunade snorted, taking the book from Minato's hands and casually throwing it into the close by trash can. Fugaku, Obito and Rin watched in shock when Kakashi and Minato lunged to save the little smut book, Kakashi managing it despite Minato being faster, only because Tsunade yanked on the man's collar to stop him from messing up her work. "Sit down, you goof."

"Ero-sensei?" Rin mouthed to the younger Uchiha who could only shrug, as confused as the girl was. They both leaned over Kakashi's shoulder when the youngest teen returned to his seat between them, both gaping at the name of the author. "Jiraiya-sama!"

"But that's porn!" Obito exclaimed, a fierce blush adorning his cheeks as he refused to meet the other two teen's eyes. He was a perfectly healthy teenage boy, thank you very much, and he found both Kakashi and Rin _very_ attractive. It wouldn't do for him to get, ehem, _excited_ due to something that he had read. That would be embarrassing.

Fugaku arched an eyebrow at his companion. "You read Jiraiya's smutty novels?" Minato flushed, turning his eyes away.

"I thought it was his first work, Tales of Jiraiya the Galayant. _That_ is a piece of real art."

"Don't let Sasori or Deidara hear you say that." The brunet warned as he closed his eyes, Tsunade starting to work on his own make-up. "Those two are obsessed."

"Those two are _idiots_." Sakura hissed as she finally entered the room, tugging a bit at the pencil skirt she had to wear and coming to stand next to Minato's chair. " _Move_." Minato frowned at the cold treatment but did as asked (or ordered) and vacated the seat since he was done. He came to sit at the armrest of the couch on Rin's side and watched as Sakura took the now empty chair after brushing it off with a tissue as though Minato had infected it with something or other just by sitting there. He took great offense to that."

"I'm so sorry about Haruno-san's behavior." The brunet girl whispered to Minato behind a raised hand. The blond arched an eyebrow. Unlike with him and Kakashi or Fugaku and Obito, there was no familiarity between Rin and the pink haired actress, no bond, no closeness. Rin was only her assistant and Sakura didn't even seem to appreciate her for it. After getting used to being so close with his own personal assistant and watching uncle and nephew work together, Minato had forgotten that most people were in this business for money, either as entertainers or their behind the scenes teams.

"That's nothing for you to apologize for, Rin-chan." The blond smiled reassuringly and Rin returned it with a meek smile of her own. "It's not your fault."

"I don't know why she doesn't seem to like you to this extent. Usually she's just unpleasant but never this aggressively." The brown haired girl mused to herself, drawing the attention of the boys sitting on her other side. Obito had found the story, in between the smut scenes, was quite captivating and had leaned in closer to Kakashi so they could read the book together. The other two's conversation brought them out of their own little world and Kakashi snorted as he answered.

"She feels intimidated by Minato-sensei, that's why." He replied, not caring to lower his voice and drawing the other three adults' attention to their little group of four. "Minato-sensei is an upstart that outshines her in looks, personality and talent and she is as such jealous and intimidated by his presence in the movie industry as it endangers her own popularity. Being outdone by a rookie always makes the old figures in the entertainment business uneasy."

Sakura whirled around to glare death at the youngest in the room, Tsunade stopping her work to watch the show and Fugaku turning around to observe the happenings. He didn't know Kakashi all that well but Itachi had said the silver haired boy was indeed a genius. Getting recognition from Itachi meant the Hatake was as formidable as his 'sensei'.

"Shut your tarp, you _useless brat_! You don't even know what you're talking about. You still stink of your mother's milk. What could you _possibly_ know of _anything_ of the world? Quit trying to seem cool and go and drop dead somewhere."

Kakashi coolly observed the woman as she ranted, only arching an eyebrow when she was done, utterly unimpressed. "Are you done? You _are_ aware that your actions only prove my theory right, right? If there was no truth to my claims, you wouldn't react so violently."

Sakura's glare only deepened. "You can't apply that reasoning to everyone, dumb ass. There are people with volatile tempers. _Like me_."

The silver haired boy only shrugged, returning to his book. "If that's what helps you sleep at night." That only left Sakura fuming and the rest of the room restraining chuckles and downright laughter. Yes, Fugaku can see what made Itachi approve. Kakashi was sharp and deadly, calm with a hidden rage beneath the surface. He was witty and smart. He definitely seemed like someone who could follow Itachi through when the prodigy lead a conversation.

Fugaku leaned back to let Tsunade continue her work when everyone calmed down, ignoring his nephew's besotted look. Things were definitely becoming _very_ interesting.

00000

Itachi sighed as he took in the sight before him. How was he supposed to relax if his current house-mates continued making a mess as big as this the whole time?

It looked like a war zone after a hurricane and a tsunami in their living room and all the hallways that lead there from Madara's office, which was quite a bit of ground as said office was on the _other side of the house_. In short, it was a chaotic disaster. It wasn't only their uncle's favorite vase that was broken. Oh, far from it. And the most pathetic part? It hadn't even been the kids that had broken all of that stuff but rather the adults chasing them. Itachi blamed it all on Shisui and his stupid pretend ninja games that both Sasuke and Naruto seemed to like so much. Itachi was going to wring his eldest cousin's neck as soon as he gets his hands on him.

After all, what would be a more appropriate reaction to the sight before him? All the ancient tapiseries their ancestors had spent centuries collecting were strewn across the ground instead of hanging proudly on the walls. Uncle Madara's vase was the only unlucky one to have been broken - at least in _this_ hallway - but all the others were scattered around on the wooden floorboards, forcing Itachi to maneuver over them with only one healthy leg. The rare few pictures his family kept hung ascrew on the walls, some of them also on the floor with cracked or broken glass of the frames, making Itachi glare in displeasure. If a piece of glass enables his other foot, he will _gladly_ call Madara right now and tell on them and then watch as the man rips them to shreds. Yes, even Sasuke and Naruto, too, no matter how cute they are. It would be as much their fault as everyone else's.

When he finally managed to leave the hallway from hell, he realized it was actually a hallway _to_ hell as soon as he saw the ongoing war in the living room. The couch was overturned, Kisame, Sai and Kakuzu hiding behind it with what looked suspiciously like water balloons in their hands. Behind the lone armchair, Shisui's mop of unruly hair was just barely visible. The TV, at least, had been covered by one of the raincoats Fugaku kept around for days when he has to film in the rain or move from one set to another in such weather, protecting the expensive piece of technology from the war. And the coffee table was turned on it's side, just wide and long enough to perfectly cover Naruto and Sasuke with one of the longer pictures, frame and all of course, placed on the legs that were in the air. It was ingenious, as it protected them from any 'air attacks' that the taller participants in this mayhem might try. If it weren't probably them that had started this whole mess, Itachi would congratulate them on their tactic and be very proud of them.

As it was, he was slowly becoming pissed off.

The tatami mats were soaked through and will no doubt need to be taken out and throughly dried for the next week or so, if not replaced altogether. The walls were dotted with strange colors at strange and random places and Itachi realized why only after a balloon flew straight towards him and - had it not been for his quick reflexes even when injured - almost hit him when he ducked and looked behind him at the wall that became the victim instead. They were not water filled water balloons. Those idiots had filled them up with _paint_! Itachi looked around the rest of the living room and what he could see of the kitchen from his spot. Everything was getting an impromptu repainting! Now that he looked at the couch, he could see it, too, was dotted with paint. And the wall just behind Shisui's hiding spot and the coffee table and-

Itachi's eyes went as wide as saucers when he saw his precious bookshelf that covered an entire wall, filled with all of his favorite books, peppered from top to bottom in various paints, from green to yellow to blue and to orange. There were even places with black ink! His precious books!

The sound of gawking drew his attention downwards to his feet and something in him broke when he saw his new pet, wing still injured, looking traumatized up at him, half of his beautiful feathers tainted _fucking pink_!

The Uchiha prodigy's eyes flashed red.

" _ENOUGH!_ "


	9. Chapter 9

**Life On A Movie Set**

 **Summary: Fugaku is a professional and famous actor, known far and wide for his stoic and cold nature. So how did this upstart manage to drag out his emotions with a smile and laughing sky blue eyes?**

Fugaku honestly doesn't know if he should be proud or worried for Itachi as he watched his son stalk past him into their new, temporary home for the next two weeks. The genius had had it rough for the past 72 hours, what with injuring his leg and then being stuck with those lunatics for a day and now needing to move from their house while the repairs were being made. If Fugaku had been in Itachi's situation, he would have no doubt committed bloody murder right then and there. Instead, Itachi had spent _three_ _hours_ yelling at the idiots, a true Uchiha temper never before seen in his elder son.

It was the scene he, Minato and their young assistants and bodyguards walked in on, leaving them flabbergasted and with a whole new healthy dose of respect and slight fear towards the ponytailed Uchiha. Especially when Madara came in a few minutes later and _shrieked_ like a banshee, only to cower when Itachi turned his death glare on him. Even Hidan had been shaken enough not to laugh at his partner's misfortune, the masochist and sadist that he is.

Further inspection of the house only left them all even more dumbfounded as to how the six responsible weren't dead yet. _Everything_ was in ruins. _Every room_ was destroyed, in almost the same state as the living room was. If it were possible, the killing intent coming from Itachi when he saw the state of his own room and the library of the Uchiha manor which contained some of the oldest books and scrolls of their family would have been palpable. Every animalistic instinct in the rest of his company urged them to run for their lives but they knew that would probably only aggravate the predator more and Itachi would be merciless when he catches them. And he _would_ catch them, the Uchihas knew. _Nothing_ can stop the teen from doing something when he sets his mind to it. _Nothing_.

Yet, somehow, they all survived. It was a true testimony of Itachi's pacifistic nature that they got out of that house alive. Unfortunately, they now no longer had where to sleep. All the beds were all but ruined from the paint and the rooms would need to be throughly cleaned. The couch was not an option and, as stated earlier, the tatami mats were soaked to the point that they'll need drying for a week. And one of the few rooms untouched by paint or water or utter chaos had been attacked by a stink bomb Naruto had made to prank Sai. The only untouched room in the entire house was the room Itachi had been in while this war took place. Lucky for the perpetrators, too, since Madara would have skinned them alive had his home office been ruined.

The Uchiha had been preparing to go stay at a hotel - at Kakuzu's, Sai's and Kisame's expense, of course; "Don't think I forgot about _you_ , Shisui. You'll get your punishment soon enough." - until their house was brought back to normal by workers Madara paid generously to keep this quiet when a guilty Minato had offered up his own mansion across town. He felt partially responsible for Naruto's and Kisame's part in the chaos and he wanted to make it up to the Uchiha for the disaster their home had been turned into. Seeing the thunderous expression on his eldest son's face, Fugaku had accepted, knowing being around two other geniuses might help calm Itachi down before he really does kill someone.

It had been interesting to watch the fifteen year old order around a man as big as Kisame with how to pack his things, all the while trying to gently clean and groom his crow. Whoever hit the bird was just lucky enough for their identity to stay a secret. Itachi had a marvelous team of lawyers and Madara will gladly testify in his benefit if he ends up committing homicide. He would be out of the system before nightfall. At least Kisame looked really apologetic for the distress his actions have caused Itachi. It unsettled Fugaku how his rambling seemed to take away the edge in his son's anger. Those two hadn't known each other for two whole days and had started off quite roughly when they met, yet they already seemed so familiar with each other. Besides Shisui, Itachi had never had any friends since people mostly wanted to use him for some thing or the other. Kisame's blunt honesty must be a breathe of fresh air for him. And the strangely blue colored man seemed not to at all mind bending to the whims of someone two heads shorter and half a decade younger than himself. Strange, really.

Obito and Kakashi were another interesting sight. With how Obito liked to bicker with Kakashi, one would assume they'd never be able to have a single 'normal' conversation. Yet as the younger assistant helped Obito pack, they all but exchanged life stories and how well society had taken to their strange eye condition. They had rather similar childhoods in regards to that, only Obito had become obnoxiously loud to draw attention away from his red eye while Kakashi had learned to give back as good as he got, only his bitting remarks had only gotten sharper over the years. It made it hard for both boys to make friends but Obito managed to make quite a few in the movie industries when he followed Fugaku around while Kakashi had two that he dearly treasured. Although, as he sat in between Itachi and Obito in the car on the ride over to the Namikaze residence, it was apparent that there was a budding friendship with Itachi, too, and that he obviously liked Obito's presence despite often calling him rude names. Their banter further calmed Itachi but the prodigy was still quite angry when they arrived.

The Namikaze mansion was indeed a true mansion, with three floors and large windows in the western style of castles. Juzo happily informed them that this had been Kushina's design and that it had been third on the top 10 list of most beautiful houses for two years. Minato just smiled a bit sadly before his smile turned happy and he chatted about all the rooms and things they could do in the mansion. He told the Uchihas they could have the left wing on the second floor, if Itachi had no qualms about that. When his uncle tried to argue, Itachi had only glared at him, picked up Kuro Onyx and stalked passed them without even hinting that his heavy steps could damage his injured foot. Kisame ran after him like a puppy with the genius' things, a grumbling but fretting Madara going after them with his own things, no doubt to snag the room as close to Itachi's as he could manage and to make sure Itachi didn't hurt himself on the stairs.

Naruto had taken Sasuke's hand and excitedly dragged the older boy into the big house, talking nonstop about the house and the games they could play and all the secret 'tunnels' he was going to show Sasuke so they could move undetected by the adults. Kakuzu watched them warily, keeping a firm hold on his wallet while Hidan snickered off to his right. Kakashi had grumbled something about a gaming counsel and he and Obito were off before anyone could even register what was going on. Juzo then gestured for Shisui, Sai and the two bodyguards to follow him so he can show them to the rooms and so they could pick. Despite them having their own homes that weren't destroyed to go to, Kakuzu the miser that he was had accepted to stay here, too. The less electricity he has to pay, the better.

That left the two actors to watch and listen to them go with varying levels of amusement, confusion and exasperation, precisely in that order.

"Well," Minato drawled when they were finally alone, helping Fugaku unload his things. "This is going to be interesting."

The brunet snorted at that. "That's _one_ way of putting it." He grumbled, earning a chuckle from the younger man.

"Oh, come now, Fugaku-san. You can't tell me you're not at least a little bit excited about this."

"Actually, I can." The movie star replied with an annoyed sounding sigh. "One of my son's is moody - rightfully so, but still - and the other had just discovered what being a kid really means. I will get no peace now." He locked his black eyes with the bright blue ones. "And drop the 'san', will you? If we're going to be roommates, there is no need for formalities."

He was treated to a truly beaming smile for his efforts and Fugaku will deny it to his dying breath that it had left him feeling strangely warm inside. He had never felt that way before. It was similar to something he had once felt around Mikoto in the beginning stages of their relationship but ... gentler, somehow. It almost rivaled the warmth he had ft when he first held Itachi and then later Sasuke. Only almost and only because it was a different sort of warmth. How odd.

"Then let's get you settled in, Fugaku." The blond replied, taking hold of Fugaku's free hand and began dragging him into the house. Fugaku tried desperately to ignore how perfectly their hands seemed to fit together.

And so focused was he on ignoring that that he didn't notice the pink tinge to Minato's own cheeks.

00000

Their first dinner together ... was a disaster, as far as Kakashi was concerned. It was loud and obnoxious and messy and it almost turned into the second war zone of the day, had Itachi not started emitting a deadly aura again. Kakashi had to ask him how he did that and if he'd be willing to teach him. It was a neat and very useful trick. It would come in real handy after the Uchihas finally moved back into their own home for keeping the idiots around here at bay.

Naruto and Sasuke sat close together, a not at all surprising occurrence with how quickly they've become close friends. Kisame sat on Naruto's other side, keeping a firm and watchful eye on the little bugger while Kakuzu was doing the same on Sasuke's other side, both adults weary of when the two troublemakers would strike again. Kakashi pitied them for thinking they would be able to stop Naruto even if they _did_ see him coming, which was unlikely in the first place. Naruto was the most unpredictable, surprising person you will _ever_ meet and Kakashi despaired for the world because he had no doubt that the trait will stay with the four year old as he grew up.

On Kisame's other side sat Juzo, also an expected thing. Those two have been friends for years, although they both refused to say just how many years. Those of the Namikaze-Uzumaki household learned not to push them. Juzo spent half the time teasing Kisame for the trouble he got into and the other half telling a reluctantly amused Itachi jokes. The prodigy sat in the first seat next to one end of the table, on the right side, with Shisui in the seat right next to his and Madara at the head of the table as a sign of respect for the head of their family. Madara had been grateful for the respect and honor shown to him and had even held a little toast to Minato and his family as the Uchihas' hosts. Across from the COO of Uchiha Incorporated sat his father and at the other end of the table sat Jiraiya, with Minato in Itachi's place and Tsunade in Fugaku's. Hidan sat in between Kakuzu and Fugaku and Sai sat in between Obito and Shisui. Kakashi had seated himself next to Minato and Obito had just taken the last empty seat.

Jiraiya and Tsunade were, unknown to most, Naruto's godparents and they loved the little boy to bits. Tsunade was also his aunt by blood from his mother's side, another secret rare few were aware of and the family would rather like to keep it that way until Minato finally broke through as an actor or until Naruto was old enough to deal with the annoyances known as the paparazzi. They had no doubt he'll be well loved once he's finally officially introduced to them. Rare few can resist his charms. The two Sannin had arrived for a surprise dinner, only to end up being the ones surprised when they walked in to see Kisame and Obito wrestling over the gravy sauce over the table, Fugaku, Itachi, Kakashi and Madara all in varying degrees of exasperation. If there was such a thing as an invisible facepalm, Itachi was its master.

Still, the two Sannin quickly warmed to the scene, finding their strange new friendship dynamics endearing and _very_ amusing, as their booming laughter throughout dinner made clear. Although, it was interesting to see even the temperamental Tsunade being cowed by Itachi's killing aura when she began a shouting match with Hidan, Obito, Naruto, Juzo and Madara. Jiraiya had been wise enough, like Fugaku and Shisui, to all but slide under the table when Itachi's brow had started twitching. Kakashi was under the impression that the two Sannin were very familiar with the Uchiha family, almost as familiar as they were with the Namikaze-Uzumaki household. He briefly wondered how they even met.

After getting the shit scared out of him by his own second youngest cousin, Obito thankfully became a bit more bearable, talking in a far more agreeable volume than just seconds earlier. Kakashi found that he kind of liked having the bumbling oaf around. They have had a rather fun day today. Obito had chosen the guest room closest to Kakashi's, which Kakashi tried to ignore the warm fluttering feeling it caused in his chest, and they had spent the entire afternoon together after the older teen had settled in. Kakashi gave him a quick tour of the manor, which is when they learned that Madara, Shisui and Sasuke nearly had their own private war over the rooms closest to the one Itachi chose. In the end, the three Uchihas had played rock-paper-scissors and Sasuke got the room connected to Itachi's, Shisui the one on the left and Madara was in the end stuck across the hall. With the way the eldest was moping, one would think he was two miles away from his favorite nephew, not two meters. Kakashi had then and there decided Uchihas were odd.

He and Obito had then spent hours just playing games on counsels, watching a movie and just ... talking. Obito was perhaps the first friend Kakashi had made that he didn't consider family. Iruka and Tenzou were practically his younger brothers by now and he knew he'll probably start thinking of Itachi like that, too, if the teen allows it. But with Obito ... He just didn't feel like family. It was different, yet Kakashi felt perfectly peaceful and relaxed around him. It was strange, as he still found him _very annoying_ , but half of the original annoyance had turned to ... Dare he say it? Yes, it had turned into _fond_ _exasperation_. Kakashi didn't understand how he had managed to bond with the Uchiha in just a couple of days, but it had happened. He was under the impression that it was genetic, since all the Uchihas seemed to have just ... fit in. They just clicked in their lives. Even Sai and Kakuzu and Hidan. The bodyguards from both families seemed to already be great friends and Kakashi would have to be blind not to see the friendship Fugaku and Minato had somehow managed to develop from only a handful of conversations. Sasuke had Naruto to easily integrate him and Shisui and Itachi just seemed in to fit like they belonged everywhere effortlessly. Itachi was not the most open person but he wasn't nearly was closed off as Kakashi himself was. And Shisui was just an open, happy person.

Yet Obito seemed to fit in the best. After all, this was a family of generally loud and outgoing people, if you excused Kakashi and Ibiki. And some of Naruto's uncles, but let's not go there right now. Kakashi was just glad that Obito seemed to belong so well in his life.

Even he liked to have a new friend every once in a while.

And if the grin Obito directed only at him made him blush under his dark face mask?

Well, no one had to know about that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Life On A Movie Set**

 **Summary: Fugaku is a professional and famous actor, known far and wide for his stoic and cold nature. So how did this upstart manage to drag out his emotions with a smile and laughing sky blue eyes?**

"Come back here, you little heathen!" Minato groaned as he was so rudely awoken by Hidan's shouting five days later, almost regretting allowing the Uchiha to stay in his home due to the, as Kisame liked to call them because of their almost lack of need to sleep, Zombie Combo and their very loud antics. Especially early in the morning, when Naruto got up before everyone else and Sasuke was grumpy enough not to want to play with him and just throw him out of his room so the little blond had to entertain himself all on his own. He usually took this time to torment everyone - except Itachi and Madara, as not even Naruto was stupid or suicidal enough to disturb the prodigy and his mentor - with pranks, enjoying their anger and shouting as it usually awoke the rest of the house.

Which was why Hidan and Kakuzu were his favorites. They were the loudest out of everyone in the house, except that first night when Tsunade and Jiraiya broke out the sake and got wasted in the living room and slept there for the night. Tsunade's voice had been louder than any fire alarm could ever dream of being the next morning and everyone had been awake within five seconds.

Thank god Itachi had at least been calm enough not to start emitting that creepy killer intent again.

Minato kind of envied the Uchiha genius right now, as he was away on a business trip with his uncle as of yesterday afternoon, so he didn't have to listen to this ruckus this early in the morning. Poor Shisui, though. It had been his punishment to stay behind and look after the kids as the _responsible one_ this time around. The eldest Uchiha cousin had his work cut out from him already from the wee hours of dawn. Itachi had held no pity for his cousin, as he had learned that it had been _Shisui_ who had hit his new pet crow with that awful pink paint. Fugaku had told Minato that Shisui had even gotten off _easy_ because he was Itachi's _favorite_.

A blush suddenly adorned the sleepy man's cheeks and he found himself instantly a little bit more awake as he thought of the brunet man just a few doors down from his own room. Minato had always been open to his sexuality of liking both men and women. To him, gender didn't really matter. Love was what was important. And after Kushina, he had never really looked at anyone, preferring to raise their son in her memory and to grieve for just a little bit longer.

Yet as soon as he had shook hands with Uchiha Fugaku, an old flame inside his chest had started burning again. A flame that had been dormant since that terrible day when he lost his beloved wife. Minato wasn't a genius for nothing. He instantly recognized the feeling and he had tried his best to keep his feelings platonic. Working all day with Fugaku surely didn't help and he couldn't help but at times feel like he was kind of betraying his beloved Kushina by so quickly falling for the stern, stoic man.

But Minato knew Kushina wouldn't want him to stay single and miserable forever. She was a very understanding person and they had led a happy life together, even if their marriage had been brief. At least, officially it had been. They had been married only for a couple of years before she died, but they had been together since they were twelve.

Yes, Kushina had been his first and only love. She had been his first everything, really. His first kiss, his first girlfriend, his first, ahem ... They had been together for their entire lives, meeting when they were just starting school and getting together when Minato risked his young life to save her when some of her family's enemies tried to kidnap her for a ransom or leverage. He had nearly died but he had refused to leave her alone, even when he had to fight ten guys at once. Sure, he had been a brown belt in karate and aikido when he was twelve but they were bigger and stronger than him and despite his best efforts, he still ended up with three broken ribs, two cracked and one bruised, both his eyes had been black and they had broken every bone in his right arm. His nose had been broken as well and the doctor had said it was just a miracle that none of the fractions hadn't ended up in his brain. His left foot had been shattered, but he had healed spectacularly and had been lucky to still be in the stage of childhood when his bones were still young enough to easily heal themselves.

He had been black and blue and bedridden for three months and had needed two months of physical therapy before he could function again, but the best thing was that Kushina had stayed by his side through it all and that had been the start of their relationship. He had asked her before several times to go out on a date with him but she had always refused, fearing he was only after her family's fame and money. But after seeing how far he would go for her ... She never left his side since, or he her's.

They took things slow. They were both thirteen by the time they could go on their first date. Their first time was only when they were seventeen and they got engaged when they were eighteen. They got married a month later and then they learned they were waiting for Naruto. Tragedy struck and Minato was left alone with his precious little son.

He had thought he would not be able to fall in love for years to come, yet Fugaku had tripped him up and he was in love yet again. Minato knows he falls for people far too easily, but it is just the type of person he is. He doesn't fall out of love, ever, so he knows it's not a fluke or a silly crush or something like that. Fugaku is a lot like him, yet fundamentally different and that just draws him in. They are the same, yet opposite and Minato kind of just wants the stability Fugaku presents. He'd be satisfied if he can't be anything more than friends with the man but he still couldn't help but yearn for more.

It wasn't helping that Fugaku seemed to be an unconsciously touchy person with people he trusted. When they sat together to watch the news tiredly in the morning on the living room couch and Fugaku moved his knee so that they were touching Minato's, it was driving the blond insane with how his heart fluttered like a caged bird. Or the way he now grabbed Minato's hand to drag him away whenever Orochimaru was around or when Sakura started walking towards them. Minato didn't know when the man became so protective of him but hew as grateful, even if he felt like he might melt with how hot he felt in those moments. The looks Juzo or Ibiki gave him weren't helping.

''Get back here so I can kill you, you little money thieving devil!'' Aaand there went Kakuzu, joining in on the chase after the youngest Uzumaki. Minato sighed again before finally sitting up. Time to go and save his son before he got himself killed.

00000

''Cut! No, no, no! Ino! Minato's your _brother_! You need to act a bit more _relaxed_ around him! He's not going to eat you!'' Jiraiya yelled a few hour later on set, interrupting a scene the two blonds were playing out for the third time. It would seem that something was bothering the young woman and it was affecting her acting. Minato would usually ask if he could help, but seeing the glares Ino and Sakura were exchanging, he'd rather not get involved. He's no good with girl issues.

''I'm sorry, Jiraiya-sama. Can we please try again?'' The actress politely asked and the old man sighed.

''We'll try again in five minutes. Tr to relax a little by then, okay? No pressure, really. You've been doing just fine up until now. Just relax and focus yourself again.'' Ino nodded, obviously feeling guilty for holding them up and Minato just smiled at her. He didn't blame her, knowing everyone had their bad days. His understanding smile seemed to depress her even more. Minato felt kind of bad for her. She was unfortunate enough to get the dressing room just next to Sakura's and the pink haired girl was already waiting for her in front of it, a thunderous expression on her face.

''Poor girl,'' Minato nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice almost breathing in his ear, turning around to find who else but Fugaku behind him, a water bottle in hand. ''Here, I thought you might appreciate this.''

The blond man couldn't help but beam at his friend and secret crush. He really appreciated the gesture. ''Thanks. I think I'll really need that.'' He replied, taking the bottle, uncapping it and drinking a long swig. The water was cool and refreshing and Minato already felt better.

''Lunch will be soon. What say you we go to that nearby restaurant that serves absolutely divine sushi? I hear there's a special deal for today.'' The senior actor suggested and Minato had to fight back a blush, thanking all of his acting classes when his face stayed relatively cool. That had almost sounded like a date!

''Sure! I'd love to! I'll just go tell Kakashi-''

''No need. Obito already informed me that they will be going out for barbecue on the other movie set.''

''Oh. Well, okay then.'' Fugaku nodded when he got his answer and turned around, going back to his seat where he was waiting for his next scene. Minato sighed and just took another sip of his water. This was bound to be an interesting day.

The yelling from Ino's changing room confirmed his thoughts.

00000

''Hello, sirs. Shall I take your order?'' A pretty waitress asked of the two incognito actors, a bright smile on her face. The two actors looked up from their menues and graced her with a small and a bigger smile.

"I will take your meal of the day and my companion will take the tampura." Fugaku replied for them both before Minato could say anything, slightly startling the blond man. The waitress looked between them before she giggled behind her notebook, a conspiring wink being sent towards Minato, further baffling the man.

"Right, one sashimi and one tampura dish. That will take about ten to fifteen minutes. Would you like something to drink? Sake, perhaps?"

"No, thank you." The brunet replied.

"I'll take a cup of black tea, please." Minato replied this time before Fugaku could speak for him. The waitress giggled again before rushing off to deliver their orders to the such master and to get Minato his tea, leaving the two actors alone. As soon as she was gone, Minato lowered the fake black eye glasses he was wearing to glare at his companion. "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" The Uchiha asked, arching an eyebrow and only getting a narrower glare. Even dressed in those dorky glasses and the fisherman-like sun hat on his head, a Hawaian shirt and a pair of jeans and sneakers, Fugaku had to admit his companion looked just as handsome as when the cast dressed him up for the movie. Not that Fugaku didn't look good in his punk hat, sun glasses, a fake piercing, hoodie with a white shirt underneath and ripped jeans and old Stark sneakers. They made an odd pair and garnered a few interested glances but certainly a lot less than if they had walked in here without these silly disguises. Fugaku would have been mobbed on sight and Minato would have been trampled in the stumpedo until his own fans recognized him and got their hands on him. Fugaku would rather not explain to Jiraiya why his protege was kidnapped and held hostage by rabid fangirls and fanboys. Not to mention that he was sure Kakashi would kill him with the stun-gun Hidan thought it hilarius to gift the boy with a couple of days ago for kicks and giggles.

Fugaku was just glad it wasn't an _actual_ gun, unlike the one Madara had given Itachi and, reluctantly, Shisui. In was understandable why Madara would give his COO and his constant companion guns to defend themselves if it got too dangerous for close up combat. There _had_ been three attempts at kidnapping Itachi even before the boy got such a high standing in their company, but Itachi had always returned on his own without a scratch. He always said it was because people underestimated him just because he was a child. When he hit double digits, he was already a black belt in several self defense classes and martial arts and he had discovered kendo and samurai art of sword fighting and he was hooked on them ever since. He even asked Madara for a katana when he turned thirteen, which Fugaku's idiotic genius brother readily granted him and had one made for himself. Itachi's Totsuka and Madara's Kusanagi were truly beautiful weapons. The black smith master they made their orders to was truly a genius with steel.

"You ordering for me as though I do not have my own voice and a mouth to express it with."

"I am sorry if I offended you, but since I am treating you to lunch, I assumed it would be for the best." The brunet replied honestly and watched in interest as all ire seemed to seep out of Minato like water out of a leaking pipe.

"Oh." The blond said, seeming a bit dazed for a moment before shaking his head. "There is really no need for you to pay for the both of us, Fugaku." The Namikaze assured and Fugaku's eyebrow went higher when he saw a rather attractive dusting of pink cover his companion's cheeks. It made him look kind of cute. "I am certainly not short on money."

"I insist." The Uchiha replied and fell quiet as the waitress returned with Minato's tea and two glasses of cool water. He waited until she left before he spoke again. "If you are uncomfortable with me treating you, then just think of it as me expressing my thanks for letting me and my family into your home and putting up with the insanity they brought along."

Minato immediately shook his hands to deny what Fugaku said. "Oh, no! I am not uncomfortable at all, Fugaku. And it was really no bother to have you stay with us. It is actually a pleasure having you there." For some strange reason, Minato got even redder in the face. "You kind of made the house feel lively again. I've never seen Naruto so happy, Kisame has never been so open with anyone outside of our household, Obito is doing _wonders_ for Kakashi and Juzo stopped telling dirty jokes." They both winced when they recalled what Shisui did when he caught Juzo telling one of said dirty jokes to Itachi. Playful, cheerful and almost carefree he may be, but Shisui still viewed Itachi as his younger brother and was very protective of him. Just not to the insane levels like Madara was.

"My family is a lot more content with yours, too." Fugaku shared, recalling how relaxed everyone was most of the time these days. Sasuke smiled and laughed a lot more because he had someone his age to play with. Itachi no longer had to limit his intellect as he had two more genius level people to talk with and he had an entirely new library to read through. Shisui was content wherever his younger cousin was but he also enjoyed this change of pace. Obito didn't feel so singled out because of his unique eye condition and Kakashi's presence had even mellowed him out some. Sai liked drawing all the new rooms from the beautifully decorated house. Hidan got his daily yelling exercises due to Naruto always pranking him and Kakuzu got to save some money by staying with the Namikaze-Uzumaki family. Even Madara had found some room to breathe and relax, knowing his family was safe.

As for Fugsku himself, well ... He just really liked being in Namikaze Minato's presence. The blond had a way of keeping him calm and cool headed even when Obito was shouting who knows what in Kakashi's face and causing a very un-Uchiha-like scene on the set. Despite being famous for years now, almost his _entire life_ , Fugaku didn't really like to be made the center of attention if it wasn't deserved. It's kind of the reason why he hated paparazzi so much. They made a big deal of everything. _Uchiha Fugaku, top actor of Japan, sneezed while walking down the street_! Or something like _Famous award winning actor Uchiha Fugaku seen helping an old lady cross the street!_ It was ridiculous! Who cared about that!? Fugaku will accept the attention a new role had garnered, a new reward or a new development in his career. He can understand the fans wanting to know general things about his private life, too, like favorite color or food or season or the likes. What he _can't_ understand and never _will be able to_ understand is the obsessive type of fans that collect his hair and nail clippings. That's kind of just ... taking it too far and making it downright creepy. The only comfort he had was Madara pointing out all the time that it happened to all the stars out there. What _hadn't_ been a big help was Izuna once saying that half of the reason why Fugaku had that happening to him _before_ he reached double digets was because he was an Uchiha. Apparently, Uchihas were fangirl magnets for _countless_ generations. Fugaku pitied his sons. He really _really_ did.

He was distracted from his thoughts when Minato smiled that beaming grin at him and he, once again, felt his heart doing a strange acrobatic act in his chest. "I'm glad we made you feel at home. And I am once again sorry for the mess Naruto and mine have made in your home."

"It's okay. I guess it was unavoidable with two kids, Shisui and Kakuzu's money." He chuckled, recalling the miser's miserable face when the still furious Itachi gave them their sentence. Nothing hurts Kakuzu more than parting with his money although the man probably had almost as much as Fugaku did just from his acting career. Yes, he _was_ that much of a miser. "But I guess this worked out for the best. As Itachi said to me just last night on the phone - he misses us all, by the way, and sends his regards - we have made new bonds that are now so strong we might be family even without blood binding us."

"Yes, I guess it _does_ feel that way." Minato replied, looking thoughtful and there was a certain light in his beautiful blue eyes. Fugaku felt his hand itching and he was surprised to see it rising without any promption from his brain. He felt the need to ask Minato what that light in his eyes was. He wanted to know what it represented, for it made the younger man even more handsome than he already was on his own. Minato's eyes flickered over to meet his own and the just stared at each other, Fugaku's hand halfway over the table, still reaching a bit towards Minato's face, the both of them almost in a trance like state. Then Minato was moving forward and Fugaku was copying the movement without a thought, mind flying in a thousand different directions but still somehow solely focused on his fellow actor. They leaned closer, as though about to share something secret-

"Here is your order, gentlemen. One sashimi and one tampura dish. Will that be all?" The beaming and giggling waitress from before had returned with their orders and her interruption snapped them back into their seats, bringing them sown to earth from their little cloud nine moment, making both men flush like teenagers caught making out by their parents. They mumbled a negative and the waitress just giggled again, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'So kawai,' before returning to her day job. The silence that followed as they started their meal wasn't exactly free of awkwardness but it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

Fugaku just wished he could just figure out why his heart was thundering against his ribcage like that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Life On A Movie Set**

 **Summary: Fugaku is a professional and famous actor, known far and wide for his stoic and cold nature. So how did this upstart manage to drag out his emotions with a smile and laughing sky blue eyes?**

"Excited much?" Itachi intoned in a deadpan, startling Madara out of his thoughts of that new business partner he never got around to officially discussing business with. They had barely talked for ten minutes that time before the news of Itachi's injury had reached him and the man had insisted that he was definitely not offended that Madara had to leave since it was a family emergency. Thankfully, the man and his COO had rescheduled with Zetsu and this time, Itachi could come along, too!

"Don't be a brat. It's very unlike you." The elder chided as he and his nephew settled in their seats in the fancy restaurant they were meeting the Senjus in. "I'm just glad your leg healed up so well despite all the excitement and that you could come along."

"I don't see why you're panicking like this." The younger Uchiha ignored the remark about his leg that he had finally, _finally_ freed from its imprisonment in the damned cast. He had been taken to their family doctor and did an X-ray, only to find out that Itachi's little stomping episode had put a strain on his leg despite how careful he had been since then. He had ended up wearing the cast five days longer than he had expected but he had been lucky there were no bigger complications and that he could walk around just fine again. It was advised that he didn't run anytime soon or lift overly heavy things or jump from high places, but he was free again. "I mean, you _said_ this was an old childhood friend, right?"

"Yes, but he didn't recognize me at all!" The CEO complained in a whiny voice. "Sure, I only recognized him when he suddenly got very depressed like that one boy I knew when I was twelve, but still! He used to have a _terrible_ haircut and act like a klutz! He grew out his hair and isn't as big of a klutz! _Me_ not recognizing _him_ at first sight would be understandable." Madara crossed his arms and pouted. "The only thing that has really changed about me is that my hair grew out and that I have lost the tan I had during that summer since I don't go out into the sun as much and back then I used to spend _whole days_ out in the woods. _My_ character hasn't changed, either! He should have recognized me!"

"Didn't he remember your name?" The genius asked, observing the other patrons of the restaurant. When his calculating eyes settled on a couple of waitresses or some girls, they would turn away with a deep blush on their face and a giggle. "I am pretty sure meeting an Uchiga is unforgettable." He arched an eyebrow back at his uncle and Madara rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"We kind of never told each other our family names, since the Uchiha had a lot of competitors back then who weren't above kidnapping me to get to Otou-sama."

"But you still remembered and recognized him." Itachi pointed out, musing to himself. "Maybe he thought he recognized you, too, but decided it was too impossible for it to happen so he just brushed it off?"

"Possible." Madara conceded after a moment of thought. "Especially since we used to make dreams about making the biggest business empire together and with our younger brothers but I have only one of my brothers left, especially not in the business industry, and he had one still as well, but he _is_ in the family business. He probably decided I am not the Madara he knew."

"Especially with your ruthless businessman reputation." Itachi added and Madara just sighed. "You really like this guy, huh?"

"I used to tell him that I will marry him one day." The older Uchiha revealed. "It used to be like a joke between us but I ended up really meaning it the last time we saw each other before we both moved back to the cities we lived in. I came back to the Compound and he went Kami knows where, only for us to meet again, years later. Only for me to find out I still had those unreasonable feelings for him."

"Feelings are not meant to be reasonable, Uncle." His nephew told him and reached over the table to flick his forehead in the manner he usually only reserved for Sasuke. Receiving such an honored gesture put a small smile on Madara's lips, calming him somewhat. He really loved this boy. He wasn't Madara's favorite just because he was his genius COO and business partner. Itachi was the one person Madara could open up to no matter what the topic. He could not talk of worrying topics with his younger brother - that went against everything being an older brother stood for - and his other nephews didn't have as much insight or were too young in Sasuke's case. Besides, he spent the most time with Itachi anyway. They were the closest. "I am sure everything will be fine. He'll probably remember before we finish up this business deal. Speaking of which, is that them?" The teen subtly pointed towards the entrance, where two handsome men in suits had just walked in.

There were not many shared features between the Senju brothers, is the first thing Itachi noticed. One was tanned with long brown hair and kind dark chocolate eyes while the other had strange red eyes - the color of Kakashi's and Obito's 'sick' eye - pale skin and white hair despite being only a few years younger than the outgoing man that led them in. The younger was an introvert by nature but was perfectly authoritative with his presence and cold disposition. He probably intimidated many a businessmen. Well, he had never met Uchiha Itachi. This was going to be interesting, especially since Itachi had heard Senju Tobirama was a genius.

Madara was completely stuck on staring at Senju Hashirama, the elder brother, not even bothering to be subtle about it. The younger raven haired man rolled his eyes and kicked his uncle in the shin, startling him out of his ogling session and making him whirl around in indignant anger. Itachi's pointed glare shut him up and the elder Uchiha quickly regained his composure. It wouldn't do to make a scene right now and it would be even ten times worse if he managed to get Itachi angry with him. He had spent the teen's whole life staying on his good side and he would rather not throw it all away just because he was anxious about seeing his old crush.

''Ah, you must be the Uchiha Inc.'s COO.'' Hashirama said pleasantly, walking up to them with a beaming smile on his face that made Itachi think of him as something of a puppy. In contrast, Senju Tobirama looked more like a wolf, prowling besides his brother, watching their every move as though they were about to attack the man instead of shake his hand. He must have heard rumors about Madara's and Itachi's secret past time of practicing with katanas. ''I am Senju Hashirama, CEO of Senju Corp, and this is my younger brother and COO, Tobirama. It is a pleasure to meet you.''

Seeing that his uncle looked nervous still, Itachi stepped forward, earning an arched eyebrow from both the Senju brothers which he ignored. Madara would have spared a moment to be proud of him and of himself for snatching such a great right hand man had he been able to really focus on anything other than the fact that he was once again in the presence of his best friend and childhood _lifelong_ crush. Itachi let him enjoy the moment while he dealt with business.

''Yes, I am and it is a pleasure to meet you as well. I am Uchiha Itachi and it is an honor to speak with you, Hashirama-san, Tobirama-san.'' He replied, extending a hand to shake, which Hashirama accepted after he got over his startlement. It would seem he had been joking when he said Itachi was the COO. Yes, it was widely known that the Uchiha Inc. and Sharingan Corp. have an incredibly young COO, but no one exactly expected a kid to show up to these meetings and they expected it even less to have that same kid put them into their place for doubting him in the first place. ''I believe you know my uncle, Uchiha Madara, the CEO, already.'' The two men nodded towards the wild haired Uhciha, who returned it stiffly, just barely following the conversation.

''You are fairly young, Itachi-kun,'' the brunet of the group observed as subtly as he could, which was still pretty much like slamming a wrecking ball into a glass cabinet with your mother's best china. Madara finally relaxed, seeing that his friend had not changed at all. He had left their last meeting in a hurry when Itachi didn't answer five of his calls in a row, something he didn't do, ever, if only because Shisui or someone else makes him take the call so Madara doesn't flip out and start ringing all of their phones. For all of their sanities. So he had left quickly due to a family emergency and Hashirama had just agreed to reschedule, and Madara had nearly had a heart attack when he saw Itachi's leg.

''Indeed I am,'' said teen's voice brought him back out of his musings and he was just glad that he had had another chance to speak with Hashirama and as business partners would have many more chances to do it again. ''Fifteen is very young still, is it not.''

''Fifteen?'' The younger Senju repeated with an arched brow, looking Itachi up and down, as if judging him. Madara would have been indignant on his nephew's part if he didn't see the impressed look Tobirama had on his usually impassive face. ''I've heard rumors about you and your age, but I didn't know which ones to believe, Itachi-kun. I am glad to have this chance to confirm them for myself.''

The younger Uchiha sent the man a small smirk. ''As am I, as I have also heard quite a few things about yourself, Tobirama-san, that I would like to test out.'' Tobirama smirked, Madara arched an eyebrow at their interactions and Hashirama clapped his hands in glee, happy to see the talks were going well so far. ''Please do join us. We have much to discuss.''

''Thank you,'' the older man replied and promptly sat down right across Madara while Tobirama followed a bit more elegantly and sat across Itachi. A waiter immediately materialized from seemingly nowhere and took their orders before disappearing just as fast. If Madara didn't know better, he would have sworn the man was some sort of ninja, especially since he was so large and looked like the type of person to not be so stealthy or fast. Shows just how much appearances could be deceiving.

Just like Hashirama. The man acted like a fool most of the time - just like Madara remembered him - and was downright overemotional, but he could become as serious as the rest of them when talking about business, even though he bickers with his little brother from time to time because he would agree to things that the younger considered foolish. Although the white haired man had to remind Hashirama to act more like an adult during the meal after the food arrived, since Hashirama got too excited and started talking while shoveling food into his mouth. The look on Itachi's face when he saw that suggested he was comparing him in his mind with little Naruto and Madara had to agree.

Only he really shouldn't find it as endearing in a fully grown man with a high position in a powerful firm like Hashirama as he would in a small four year old boy.

At least Itachi and Tobirama seemed to get along quite well, despite Tobirama being a bit more than twice Itachi's age. Myst be the genius side of them agreeing with each other, especially when they shared this strange look of fond exasperation when looking over to their fellow CEOs as though _they_ were the younger ones. Well, that was rude of them. Madara will be having a talk with Itachi about it later. No matter how much he loves his nephew, he won't be tolerated being looked at as though he were an idiot.

The look Itachi sends him tells him the younger knows exactly what he was thinking and that it won't come to pass. And he hates it that he knows it's the truth.

''Psst!'' He startles at the stage whisper that came from Hashirama and looked away from where the two geniuses were now going over the final details of their deal, heads bowed together, black and white almost connecting, eyes narrowed, one pair red and one flashing red due to the angle of the light from the window next to their table. He contemplates if they brought out the Shogi board who would win briefly before turning back to look at Hahsirama, who had a silly grin on his face that no respectable adult should be able to pull off as well as he did. It made him far too cute for his age.

Madara fought a blush. ''Hn?''

The brunet man seemed startled for a second at his very Uchiha response - even Shisui and Obito, two of the cheeriest Uchiha in history, did it - before he shook his head like a dog and focusing back on what he had first wanted, his grin returning. ''I know there's a nice little river not far away in the woods.''

''Is that so?'' The raven haired CEO asked, keeping his cool and impassiveness even as a bout of excitement stirring something that felt like fiery butterflies in his stomach. He and Hashirama had actually met by a river when they were just boys. Did this mean something? Did Hashirama remember him? Had he recognized him as the boy he used to skip stones with on the very same river they have met by?

''Wanna go check it out?'' Hashirama asked with childish glee that Madara would have discouraged in anyone else. Instead, a grin started to pull at his own lips, his eyes lighting up.

''Do you know how to skip stones?'' He asked instead of answering and was delighted at the challenging glint entering his long lost friend's eyes.

''I wager I can skip them better than you!''

''Then I'm sure I'll win. You always lose your bets.''

''Hey~! No need to be rude!''

''To the river?'' He asks as he stands up as quietly as he can manage, wondering if he should ask that waiter from earlier for lessons on stealth. Without though, while he was still pondering ninja waiters, he offered the tanned man a hand to help him out of his seat and almost jumped out of his skin when Hashirama accepted it.

''To the river!'' Hahsirama stage whispered his cheer before pulling Madara along, not even sparing a glance back at their COOs, excitement overtaking both friends as they left to have an afternoon to themselves.

00000

Tobirama watched his brother bound off with the Uchiha Inc's CEO before turning to his fellow COO with an arched brow, which only climbed higher when he saw the fond smile on the younger man's face. ''I take it that Uchiha Madara is indeed the Madara Hashirama has met when they were children, then?''

The younger Uchiha turned back to study him with those sharp, strangely perceptive eyes of his. ''Hashirama-san then knows that my uncle is his friend?''

The albino nodded, leaning his elbows on the table and his chin on his intertwined fingers. ''Indeed. He nearly cried on sight but he was under the impression Madara didn't recognize him.''

''Likewise, for my uncle.'' Both geniuses snorted at the silliness that were their company leaders and shook their heads in despair. ''I am warning you now, though, Tobirama-san, that my uncle has lived through much and his first joy comes from his family. Hashirama-san is the first person I have seen him so happy around or talking about, so I _advise_ you not to in anyway cause a disturbance in their relationship, whatever it may be after this day.'' The Senju was impressed how threatening the boy could be without uttering a single threat. ''He has had a rough past and he is doing his best to continue on without looking back at it too much. If Hashirama-san is the only one to put a smile back on his face outside of family, then Hashirama-san is precious and his company will not be restricted to my uncle. If you in any way try to cease their relation, be assured that not so pleasant things will befall everything and everyone you hold dear.''

Tobirama let out a low whistle, not expecting such aggressive words to be uttered so casually. ''Are you some kind of mafia boss?''

''You don't want to know what kind of connections I can form.'' Was the bland reply and a wry smirk pulled at Tobirama's lips as he extended a hand for the younger to shake.

''Uchiha Itachi, I think this might be start of a great friendship.''

''And partnership, likewise.'' There was an answering smirk on the teen's face and everyone who was looking in their direction when they saw them like that shivered.

Dread filled everyone who saw them shake on it.

Down by the river, skipping stones like little children, Hashirama and Madara remained oblivious.


End file.
